Project Cerberus
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: A new case pops up that threatens the security of the nation. At first glance it seems to be an act of terrorism but is that all it really is? What does Tim have to do with it? What secrets of his past will they uncover with this new case? GibbsxOC TimxZiva Not really a crossover but with a few guest appearances in the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Tell me what you guys think?**

**I don't own NCIS. Just doing this for fun. **

* * *

"PFC Brian Curtis was killed trying to stop someone from selling military secrets." Ziva David, former Mossad Liaison Officer told their team leader. "Someone from his unit either has the files to protect them or to sell them off."

"Boss, I spoke to his CO," Tony took over. "Commander Reynolds said that yesterday PFC Curtis left for lunch at 1300 but he never came back."

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs spun from the plasma to glare at his agents.

"The director called him up Boss."

"Excuse me," all three turned to look at the person who spoke. "I'm looking for Special Agent McGee?" the woman had dark wavy hair that reached midback. She wore a white blouse paired with soft grey pants. Hazel-shaped chocolate brown eyes were framed with sophisticated-looking glasses. She stood at around 5ft2in but was still quite intimidating even with her slightly rounded stature.

"I'm very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Gibbs watched as his senior field agent swaggered towards the petite woman. "But everybody calls me Tony." he held out his hand towards her with a wink and Gibbs couldn't suppress the smirk that bloomed on his face when the woman looked at the outstretched hand impassively. "Probie is not here right now but I'm sure I can provide you with whatever you need from him."

"I rather doubt that." she stared at DiNozzo unimpressed by the moves he'd already put on her. Ziva chuckled as she watched her partner get shot down while Gibbs decided that he leave without a backwards glance at DiNozzo when Tim emerged from the director's office.

"Alexandria?" she spun at the sound of his voice, a brilliant smile breaking out on her face at the sight of one Special Agent Timothy McGee.

"Tim!" Gibbs could only watch as his Junior Field Agent bounded down the stairs to greet the now-named woman.

"I was just coming to get you!" Tim greeted happily as he engulfed her in a warm embrace.

"You were?" Alexandria asked. "Why?"

"Something's going on with~"

"McGee, care to introduce us?" Gibbs barked making the long time friends break apart from their embrace. He noticed the immediate changes in the younger man's demeanor. McGee stood taller, his gait screaming confidence as he wrapped a protective arm around the woman.

"Right Boss. Sorry about that." Gibbs only raised an eyebrow as McGee led her to stand in front of their whole team. "This is Alexandria Denise Smith. She's a friend of mine from MIT."

"What is she doing here?" he asked earning a raised eyebrow from the woman herself.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Tim asked his friend.

"Well I was going to tell you when I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Gibbs ignoring the shocked expression on Tony and Ziva's faces. She still didn't know them yet, but at the moment she didn't care, she was too annoyed at the apparent boss who had no respect for other people. "Someone's been trying to access the program." She turned her attention back to Tim."But whoever it is doesn't have all the codes yet because they kept tripping the alarms on level three."

"What program?"

"It's about our case boss," Tim answered this time, giving Alexandria a reassuring squeeze. "The director just told me that the files that were stolen from our dead petty officer were about the missile launching program Lexi and I wrote back when we were in MIT."

"What does it do?"

"Essentially it gives the person who has the proper codes sole control over all the missiles in our country." Tim said making Tony stare at him in horror.

"Why would you make a program that can potentially cause the deaths of millions of people?" Alexandria growled at the other man.

"If you want to blame anyone then point your finger at those who ordered the creation of the missiles themselves." she glared at Tony, the taller man flinching away from her at the stare.

"The purpose of the program was to control all missiles. It means that whoever has the codes could launch them all at the same time or even one at a time. They choose the target and the time as well as which missiles to detonate."

"Which is why all the information on the program is top secret _Very Special Agent DiNozzo. _Timothy and I were commissioned to write up the program when our mentor from MIT told someone from the Pentagon about our skills."

"You were commissioned to do it?" Tony asked. "I thought the government doesn't pay anyone for this kind of job?"

"I gave them no choice on the matter." Alexandria shrugged with a nonchalant smirk. "What they were asking us to do was essentially a job. Why shouldn't I get paid for it?"

"How did you convince them of that?"

"I just pointed out that even the president was getting paid for leading the country. How is my situation any different?" Gibbs decided then and there that he really liked this woman if she had the balls to stand up to someone from the Pentagon. No wonder she didn't even flinch from his glare. "Besides, this is a free country. There's nothing short of killing me that they could do to force me to do what they want."

"They could've taken your family hostage."

"I'm an orphan there's no one to take."

"Torture."

"Oh, they tried," McGee was the one who shuddered at the memory. "They tried to take her from the dorm."

"What happened?" Ziva asked sensing a kindred spirit in the fiery woman.

"The men they sent went back looking like porcupines."

"She was just learning acupuncture back then but she was very good at it."

"If you want, I can show you how adept at it I've become Agent DiNozzo." McGee didn't bother to hide his smirk when Tony paled at the thought.

"Uh, no thanks."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ziva asked earning a grateful look from Tony.

"You need to find whoever killed that guy." she pointed towards the plasma where a photo of their victim was still flashed. "Otherwise we will have to terminate the already written program and create another one. Then Tim and I will have to reprogram all the command centers and that's just too much trouble."

"Probie! You never told us any of this!"

"What part of top secret and classified don't you understand?"

"But, but, we're a team!"

"I don't care who you are to Tim, if you don't have the clearance you're not supposed to know about it."

"And yet you just told us what the program entails." Ziva pointed out.

"That's the beauty of it being a contractual work, isn't it?" she smirked. "Besides, I thought it'd be better if you knew that it was a matter of national security. Maybe that way you might actually focus on your job rather than chat up women." Tony flushed at the blunt observation. On the other hand, he felt indignant - how dare this woman assume that he couldn't do his job? What did she know about him? "I never said you couldn't do your job Agent DiNozzo. All I said was that you need to focus on finding your killer." Tony gaped at her _\- How did she know what he was thinking?_

"Alright, stop using your psychic powers on Tony." McGee barely held on to his laughter as his senior partner looked at his friend as if she'd grown ears and a tail right in front of him. It did not help at all that instead of the usual smirk of indifference on his boss's face, Gibbs's lips were upturned in a barely-there smile. His eyes though, were the most telling; the icy blue orbs were lit up with amusement. "We've got work to do." he steered her off in the direction of Vance's office. "Let me take you to the director so he can clear you to work with me. Boss?"

"Go McGee."

"Thanks Boss." the pair left a still gaping DiNozzo and two other agents standing in amusement in their part of the bullpen.

"What the hell?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked breaking his Senior Field Agent from his stupor. "Get back to work!"

"Yes Boss! Right away boss!" Ziva looked at her partner and almost laughed at how quickly one woman had gotten into his head.

"Ziva, credit card history."

"Okay Gibbs," the team leader of the best Major Case Response Team hid his smirk with his coffee cup. Alexandria seemed to be an interesting woman, and McGee - what was it about her that brought out his confidence? Maybe by the end of this case he'd have an answer. Until then, he would enjoy trying to figure her out.

XoxoxoX

"Tim,"

"Yeah."

"Wait I need~"

"Hold on I can't~"

"Tim!"

"Sorry Lexi."

"It's fine, I can hold them there for a while." she smiled at him as she pushed off from the desk and stretched.

"I can't believe they tried to do that!"

"Amateurs!" she snorted happily then turned back to Tim.

"Lexi!" she scrambled to go back to her workstation as both their computers began to sound out alarms.

"Damn it! They're like roaches!"

XoxoxoX

"I wish I had popcorn," Tony whispered to Ziva as they watched Alexandria and McGee work. It had been a week since Lexi - as Tim called her - arrived. She and Tim had since been working together to catch the people utilizing the stolen codes.

"Woah!" he tore his eyes away from the pair to look at Abby who had emerged from the lab. She was staring wide-eyed at the enclosure that had McGee and Alexandria trapped in one corner of the bullpen. McGee's desk had been extended with a longer table, it was now connected to Gibbs's, closing off that part of the squadroom. Tony had first protested as it made it more difficult for him to run to the head but a glare from his boss quickly quelled the rest of his loudly-voiced opinions. "They work so well together." Abby commented.

"Do you understand what they're doing Abbs?" Tony asked. To him everything was a blur of numbers, letters and special characters.

"I don't really know everything." the goth girl almost balked at denying that she knew something about what the two were doing but pushed on bravely. "But from what I can see they're intercepting whoever is trying to access the servers of the programs." she relayed, "Those people are good, I mean they're really good but Tim and Lexi are much, much better."

"She called them amateurs." Ziva supplied politely.

"I bet. You know what? I can match bullets, fingerprints and DNA. I have mad tracking skills and I can decode and program but all those I learned from my doctorates. What those two have are natural talent." she told him.

"But they studied in MIT!"

"Lexi was on a government funded scholarship the whole time. She didn't need to study but in order to be fully recruited in the Pentagon she needed a degree and Timmy was being recruited by a lot of agencies straight out of high school. His computer skills are that coveted."

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Alexandria works for the Pentagon?"

"No, they wanted her but she didn't want them."

"Huh?"

"Lexi paid off the scholarship they gave her using the money she received writing up the program with Timmy."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm pretty sure I know how Abby knows." Lexi said as she rose from her seat. Abby blushed at her knowing smile and turned away. "I'm a free woman agent DiNozzo. I don't owe anyone anything and the rest of the money went to a bank account which I've not touched since."

"Lexi..." McGee sounded apprehensive.

"What's wrong Tim?" she leaned over his shoulder to peer at his screen.

"Someone's gaining access using proper codes."

"What?" she turned back to the four computers in place, searching. "Stall them."

"What do I do?" she took her seat back and began typing.

"Pull them into a black hole. Two minutes tops."

"Alright."

"Anything interesting here Abbs?"

"Gibbs! Don't do that!" she jumped at the soft whisper against her ear.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I came to watch." she nodded decisively.

"Watch what?"

"Them," she gestured wildly towards the pair of computer geniuses still at work.

"Lexi, they're closing in."

"Let them out Tim. I got you."

"They're all yours," they watched as the pair quieted down observing their flashing screens.

"Hook, line and sinker." she grinned at Tim.

"Just what have you been teaching yourself?" Tim stared back at her with an accusing gaze.

"Let's see them get out of this one."

"You're brilliant, you know that right?" Tim told her and she blushed beneath the praise. "I mean it Lexi." she tried to hide her face with her chocolate locks but he caught her chin. "I missed you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Woah!" Abby whispered in shock, not quite prepared for that turn of events. Beside her, Gibbs's hand tightened on his cup of black. He was confused at his own reaction to the small sign of affection. Why did he suddenly have the urge to break up the obviously tender moment.

"Tim, you have roughly two hours to track them." Ziva suddenly hated how soft Alexandria's voice sounded. They had found PFC Curtis' killer two days after they got the case but the files had already been sold and money had exchanged hands. They had had no choice but to wait for someone to access the program and try to trap them. McGee had insisted that he needed Alexandria's help and he turned out to be right. But now, after seeing that little display Ziva couldn't help but think that maybe they should've found some other way to find these people.

"Don't worry, we'll get them Lexi." Tim finally pulled away from her to begin tracking the lead. Tony was quite surprised to see this part of his younger partner. Timothy McGee was a nerd to him. He was geeky - he still played video games! - and had no confidence on himself - Tony still had some of his motivational CDs - but the man he was seeing here was brimming with self-esteem. This McGee was obviously very protective of Alexandria, much different from the way he'd tried to protect his sister Sarah. This was something else entirely.

"McGee SITREP."

"Someone definitely has the stolen codes Boss." McGee reported. "Whoever it is tried to use the codes to get access to the missiles but we stopped that. Lexi has trapped them with an error box while I track their location."

"How long do we have?"

"Not long now Boss. Give me half an hour tops."

"Alright. David, DiNozzo get ready to move out in 45."

"What about me Boss?"

"_You_, stay here and protect Alexandria. Good job you two." he received a happy nod from McGee and a tired one from Lexi.

"I told you we should never have taken this job." Lexi muttered.

"It's a bit late to back out now." Tim laughed pulling her into another hug. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You deserve it." Gibbs could only watch as Tim supported most of Lexi's weight when he stood. He couldn't help the twinge in his chest that reminded him just how human he was. He couldn't afford to be distracted, they were supposed to be finding damn bastards trying to jeopardize national security. He could ponder on it further once the case was fully closed.

* * *

**Like it? Love it?**

**aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter...**

* * *

"NCIS!" there was a muffled groan followed by a wheezed out "Tim".

"Lexi!" the junior agent wasted no time in breaking down the door to his friend's apartment. Behind him Tony and Ziva exchanged glances at the unexpected move, usually it was Tony or Gibbs who broke down the doors but not this time it would seem. "Lexi where are you?" Tony didn't have the time to look around. He and Ziva split up to clear the area while Gibbs followed McGee.

"Bedroom," Tim became more worried for his friend. She'd always been asthmatic but her last attack was a long time ago. He entered her bedroom to find her on the bed with her head between her knees.

"Where?" Gibbs asked and Alexandria pointed to a connecting door. "McGee take care of Lexi."

"Clear!"

"Clear!" the other two agents echoed outside.

"We're in the bedroom!" McGee shouted back to his teammates. "Where's your inhaler?" Tim holstered his weapon as he approached Alexandria. She pointed a shaky hand towards her bedside table. Tim quickly took out her medication then assisted her to lie on the bed. Her torso was supported by a mound of pillows so that she was almost sitting up.

"Everything alright here Probie?" Tony asked as he and Ziva stepped inside the room. He waited patiently while McGee tended to Alexandria, taking the time instead to look around.

"Gibbs is with the intruder in the bathroom. Could you check on them Tony? He's been in there for a while."

"Is there anything I can do to help Tim?" Ziva offered.

"Could you wet a small towel and bring Lexi a glass of water?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Tim," Alexandria wheezed out.

"Relax Baby Girl," Tony emerged with their suspect in time to hear the pet name. "You get your breathing under control first and then we'll talk." he watched Lexi nod before closing her eyes. She fought to get her breathing back to normal under Tim's watchful eyes.

"Tim," McGee didn't even flinch as Gibbs laid a hand on his shoulder. "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"I don't think so Boss but I'd appreciate it if Ducky took a quick look."

"Why don't you pack her a bag?" Ziva came into the room with the requested items.

"Here you are Tim."

"Thank you Ziva." McGee turned back to Lexi. "Baby Girl don't sleep on me yet."

"'m tired."

"I know." he began to gently wipe her face.

"DiNozzo and I will take the suspect back to HQ," Gibbs said. "You and Ziva finish up here and close it down. It's a crime scene now."

"We'll take care of it." Ziva promised.

"DiNozzo."

"On your six Boss." with that the two men left.

"Ziva, could you keep Lexi awake while I pack her things?" The Israeli woman just nodded and took over Tim's task.

"Thanks for coming to help Ziva." Lexi said to her. "I know you don't know me well but thank you for being here."

"You're welcome." Tim smiled to himself as he begun collecting her clothes. It seemed as if the two most important women in his life will get along. He froze at his own thoughts. Since when had Ziva become important to him as someone more than a teammate? He shook his head to clear away those thoughts.

"Are you okay Lexi?" he hear Ziva ask.

"I haven't had an attack this bad since college." Lezi whispered. "It just takes a lot out of me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure McGee will take care of you."

XoxoxoX

"Tim, you better call you Dad," Alexandria sat in the desk that had become hers in the week that she had worked with McGee and his team. Two hours after the break-in at her apartment. It didn't matter that office hours would officially start in another half hour, none of Team Gibbs had gone home after they had caught the intruder.

"Why?"

"I think he'd like to find one of his lost boys."

"Do you think Dad ordered someone to take you?" Tim grimaced as he remembered the rather large bruise on her back where she'd hit the tub. She had been in the shower when she was attacked.

"I don't know but I do know that guy is one of his."

"And how would you know that?" Tony asked but was given a knowing smirk by both McGee and Smith.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" they said together creeping the senior agent out.

"But you still have to call your father."

"That's a conversation to look forward to." Tim frowned at the task presented before him. He and his father had not really mended their relationship, they both preferred to keep to their sides of the spectrum but with the Admiral in the Navy and Timothy in a federal agency charged with keeping the peace in the Navy and the Marine Corps then their meeting was inevitable.

"If you want, I could talk to Daddy Dearest for you." she offered with a cheeky smile.

"No thank you. I can handle it."

"If you say so Baby Boy."

XoxoxoX

Heads turned as a man stepped out of the elevator. He'd only been at the agency once and he did not appreciate taking time out of his very busy schedule to come play at another one of his son's investigations. The people he was looking for were inconspicuously absent making blue eyes freeze over as he took in the empty spaces where Team Gibbs was supposed to be. Beside him, his aide stood stoically looking around waiting for whatever command his boss were to give.

"Admiral McGee," Director Vance didn't even bother to come and meet him. He stood up on the catwalk and called down to the decorated Navy Admiral. _How dare he? _"Team Gibbs is waiting for you in my office." there was no politeness, no common courtesy. Vance turned his back on him after issuing the brisk order. The elder McGee narrowed his eyes at the spot where the director had stood. _Just what in hell did they think they were playing at? _He began walking towards the director's office, taking almost no time at all before he and his companion were waved through the door that led directly to the private room.

"Thank you for coming Admiral McGee." Vance said as soon as the door had closed behind the pair. Frozen sapphire orbs swept around the room to find only three of Team Gibbs' members present.

"What is this about" he asked rather haughtily.

"I'm sure you noticed Agent McGee's absence. I'm afraid there's been an invasion last night."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Agent McGee has just gone to see Dr. Mallard." the director trailed off waiting for the other man to at least acknowledge that his son was possibly hurt.

"I still fail to see how it involves me." just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Vance ignored the Admiral for a moment. "Agent McGee report."

"Ducky cleared Lexi for work. She just needs to rest." the admiral turned around to look at the boy who shared his last name. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar young woman being guided by Timothy.

"What the hell is going on here?" at the sound of his voice the obviously groggy woman stood upright and seemed to come back to wakefulness.

"Well hello Daddy dearest," all previous traces of sleep disappeared when Alexandria spoke. "Order any kidnappings lately?" she asked with a glint in her eyes that excited Gibbs - in more ways than one.

"What are you talking about?" she was silent for a few moments before nodding to herself.

"Tell me Admiral," she said his title mockingly while leaning further into Tim's embrace. "What do you know about Cerberus?" at the widening of eyes Alexandria knew she had him.

"What kind of nonsense is this?"

"I think it's best if we move this to the interview rooms," Vance declared.

"Vance! What the hell is this?"

"Actually I don't think the admiral had anything to with this," Alexandria said. "But I believe Lance Corporal Adams might have an idea." at her proclamation all attention turned to the almost forgotten young man beside the Navy Admiral who had been in the process of unsheathing a previously hidden weapon. There was a sharp whistling that sounded through the room and suddenly the corporal's hand froze in midair, in his hand a small dagger pulled from a wooden casing that was disguised as a case for reading glasses.

"How did no one notice that?" Tony asked when the small box clattered to the floor.

"Nathaniel what have you done?" the elder McGee finally lost his composure at the sight of his aide trying futilely to make his arm move.

"Let's go," Gibbs moved in, his gaze on the six inch needle embedded on the young man's arm. "You can talk to him downstairs." Alexandria and Tim moved away from the door as Gibbs dragged the corporal out of the office.

"Careful of my baby Gibbs." Lexi said after them. "I'm coming down to retrieve him later." the team leader smirked and nodded before they were gone.

"Agent DiNozzo, help agent Gibbs secure the suspect while I brief the admiral."

"On it Director."

"Admiral McGee, please take a seat." Vance gestured to the seat across his desk while Tim assisted Lexi onto one of the conference chairs. Ziva moved to stand by the pair as she watched the proceedings with a keen eye.

"I'd rather stand." the admiral snarked. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Miss Smith asked you earlier if you know about Cerberus,"

"What does a mythical creature have to do with you taking my man into custody?"

"May I point out _Admiral_ that your man just brought a weapon inside the director's office," Ziva spokie up annoyed at the man's attitude. "He is being arrestd for the attempted assasination of the director of NCIS." she glared at the man who couldn't help but fear her. Admiral McGee could see in her eyes a very strong desire to cause him pain.

"What is Cerberus?" the Admiral asked, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What I'm about to divulge to you is top secret." Vance stared right into the man's eyes. "Nobody else besides those in this room know about this and should it get out..." he trailed off while the Admiral glared at him.

"Project Cerberus is the remote control to all of our country's missiles." it was Tim who finally answered his question. "And some of your men have tried to kidnap Alexandria Smith to get to it."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"She's the one who wrote that program along with Agent McGee." Vance once again took over the explanation. "As of this morning both Miss Smith and Agent McGee are in protective custody of NCIS until we find all the people who are behind this. It is a matter of national security."

"And right now your men are at the top of the list."

XoxoxoX

"Lance Corporal Nathaniel Adams," Tony read from the man's file. "Clean service record. Been in the service for five years now with one stint in Afghanistan." he paused to stare at the man across him. The Corporal was staring at his frozen arm, has been ever since he was brought down to interrogation. "Corporal Adams." Tony called out. He tried getting the man's attention a few more times before Gibbs lost his patience. His team leader slammed his hand onto the table startling the Admiral's aide.

"Who ordered the kidnapping the kidnapping of Alexandria Smith?" wide dark eyes stared back into icy blue and the man started speaking.

"I don't know. All i know is that we were supposed to take two geeks."

"I don't believe him boss." Tony drawled, leaning back into his chair as he glared at the man.

"Me neither DiNozzo." Gibbs said but noticed that their suspect's attention had gone back to the needle currently stuck onto his arm. "DiNozzo, I think the Corporal wants to remove the present Miss Smith left him."

"I don't know Boss," the man's hand froze. He had been about to remove it himself but something in the other agent's voice stopped him. "If I remember correctly Miss Smith said acupuncture if a delicate art. If someone who didn't know about it were to try to remove an embedded needle then they could cause the person to lose a limb or something like that."

"It's bothering him, can't you see that DiNozzo?"

"You're right Boss. Here let me help you with that." Tony rose from his seat and moved around the steel table. He held down the suspect's arm against the table and poised the pluck the needle from the man's arm.

"Stephen Rogers!" Adams shouted. "He's the mastermind."

"Do you knwo anyone by that name Boss?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Sorry man. I'm sure you wouldn't need this arm in Gitmo."

"Captain Stephen Rogers ordered someone to take the woman after they failed to breach the security on the program."

"I want names!"

"Anything, I'll do anything just don't remove the needle!" the man shouted hysterically.

"How about a written and signed confession to go with that?"

"Yes, yes! I'll give you their names, I'll write a confession just don't take my arm."

XoxoxoX

"Pity," Alexandria commented. "I was rather hoping he wouldn't talk just yet." her statement earned a glare from the admiral. "Sorry Daddy Dearest, did I hit a nerve there?" she mocked.

"How dare you talk to me that way?" Alexandria just raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Right now, all I see is an old man who keeps really bad company." she smiled predatorily when he flinched. "I mean terrorist-bad." she continued. "I wonder what SECNAV would think if he finds out that rats came from one of the most prominent fleets he has?" the elder McGee paled at the thought.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" he turned to his son who just looked at him impassively, then to the Israeli agent who in turn smirked at him. In a final attempt to gain supporters he turned to the technicians. "I'm a decorated Navy Admiral!" he announced.

"Right and you're speaking to the two people who have access to the greatest protection of our country." one of the computer techs snorted. "Whatever importance you think you have?" he chortled. "That's out in the ocean when you're directing your ships."

"In here, and probably anywhere else," the other technician said. "They're more important than you are."

"Thanks guys," McGee smiled at the two.

"No problem boss!" and everything suddenly became clear to Ziva. These two must've been from Cyber Crimes.

"Guess you have more fans here Baby Boy." there was a tapping on the glass and all of them turned to see Gibbs signing something.

"What is he doing?"

"He wants McGee and I to come take my senbon out." Alexandria said.

"How did you know?"

"He signed it."

"You understand sign language?" Tim asked in surprise. That was one thing he didn't know about her.

"What can I say? I have the time."

"But how did Gibbs know that?" Ziva asked.

"How does Gibbs know anything?" Tim retorted. "Alright, come on Baby Girl. Let's go get your baby."

XoxoxoX

Tony stared at the door thoroughly bored. Their suspect had already filled out three sheets of paper and he seemed no closer to being done.

"You called for me Gunny?" Alexandria slammed the door open making Adams jump. Tony couldn't help the smirk that lifted the corner of his lips as he watched the sparks fly between his boss and his Probie's friend.

"Yep, get that out of him." Gibbs jerked his thumb towards Adams whose hands started to shake so bad he was drawing squiggly lines on his paper.

"Her Admiral look, your boy's afraid of little ol' me." she spoke to the mirror and if possible Adams paled further. Alexandria began to approach him and he flinched away making his chains rattle.

"Hurry up Lexi before he pisses himself." Tim said from the doorway with a roll of his eyes.

"But Timmy," Alexandria pouted and Tony could only watch as Gibbs's icy blue eyes glazed over.

"Come on Baby Girl. I'm hungry." the glare his boss sent Tim's way would usually have the younger agent stammering apologies but this time it was ignored in favor of observing the woman who had - finally! - gotten to the former Lance Corporal.

"I don't suppose you still need me to feed you," Lexi plucked the needle from the suspect's arm and watched for a few moments as he flexed his fingers. "Yep, you're good to go." Lexi told Adams. "Guess you will have your hand for Gitmo." then she marched out of the interrogation room with her arm looped through Tim's, leaving a gaping suspect - who'd apparently forgotten the possible consequences of his actions - a seething Gibbs and an extremely amused DiNozzo. He had much to tell Ziva.

* * *

**Interested?**

**R&amp;R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter.**

**Unexpected guests and a bit more insight to Tim and Lexi's relationship. **

* * *

"Tim, it was not your fault." Ziva wrapped an arm around her partner's shoulders.

"I should've been there Zee," he moaned regretfully dropping his face onto his hands as they sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital's waiting room. "I should've protected both of them."

"Ziva! Timmy! What happened?" Abby's boots clomped against the sterile floors much too loudly but no one paid it any mind.

"Do we have news?" Ducky was right behind her with Jimmy and Tony walking just as briskly.

"How did it happen?" Abby asked once she had reached them.

"It was all my fault." Tim groaned again while Tony slapped the back of his head in turn.

"Did you fire the shot Probie?"

"No, but I~"

"But nothing," the senior agent said decisively. "Gibbs was there too, are you blaming him?"

"No, of course not!" the Junior agent protested loudly.

"What about Ziva then? She was on duty with Gibbs when it happened, is this her fault?"

"No!"

"Are you a sniper McGee?"

"No."

"Do you know how to shoot a rifle?"

"No."

"Were you there when it happened?"

"I should've been!"

"No, you were where you were supposed to be." Ziva interrupted. "You had gotten back from your shift with Tony. You were supposed to be resting."

"I suppose. But I just feel so helpless. I feel like I could've done something to help."

"Even when Gibbs and Ziva couldn't?" Ducky looked on proudly as Tony helped his team realize that they did everything they could. "I thought so." Tony laid a hand on McGee's shoulder making the younger man look at him. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"What did happen?" Abby, unable to control herself longer, asked.

"We arrived at NCIS with Gibbs driving. Alexandria was in the back and I was in the passenger side." Ziva relayed. "The shooter waited for us to clear from the car before they began taking us out. Lexi went down first with an injury on her stomach. I tried to return fire but I couldn't see where the shots were coming from. Two more shots rang out and Gibbs went down right on top of Lexi." Ziva ran a hand through messy chocolate locks in remembrance of what happened. "I shot at the spot where I thought I heard some of the shots come from but I couldn't be sure if I did get a hit in. The next thing I know there were EMTs around and other agents were helping us get back to our feet."

"Balboa's team is in charge of the case now." Tony reported. "But I received a call from Fornell. He said he's bringing a team over to help with the investigation. We need to get ahead of this guy."

"I've also been fielding calls from both SECNAV and the DoD."

"Director Vance!" Abby exclaimed at the man's sudden appearance.

"They want McGee and Miss Smith taken to a safe house along with Gibbs but I told them it was not going to happen at this time." Leon looked around at all of them and noted the fact that none of them wanted to be on lock down. "Is there any news?"

"Not yet," Tim shook his head. "Last we heard they were both in surgery."

"Family of Agent Gibbs?"

"That's us," Tony nodded at the doctor who still has scrubs on.

"Agent Gibbs is fine. The bullet entered his left lung and shattered two ribs. His lung collapsed while we were trying to repair the damage but we were able to re-inflate it. He's on a ventilator right now just to help lessen the pressure but we will remove it once he's able to breathe on his own. He will be transferred to his own room in about two hours and then we'll see if he's up for a visit by then."

"Ducky, could you?"

"Of course Anthony," their team doctor led the surgeon away asking for specifics on Gibbs' condition.

"That's Gibbs." Jimmy muttered. "I hope Lexi's alright too." even though he didn't know the woman too well he'd like her while she had been working with Tim. Alexandria definitely has the curiosity and intelligence needed for someone in the medical profession, if only computers were not her first love. She'd gone down to autopsy asking both him and Ducky about the machinations of the human anatomy whenever she had the chance. Jimmy knew that Dr. Mallard had gotten enamored with her as well. She was quite the addition to their rather dysfunctional little family.

"McGee," Vance spoke again. "I believe you know the team from the FBI." he stated. "I trust you to brief them thoroughly when they arrive with Agent Fornell."

"Yes director."

"DiNozzo I want an update as soon as Miss Smith is out of surgery." the senior agent nodded to their director. "I have a meeting with SECNAV and the Secretary of Defense in an hour." he left with orders in place while the rest of the team turned their attention to McGee.

"Who's coming from the FBI Timmy?" Abby asked while Tim sighed. It was going to be a while.

XoxoxoX

"McGee," all members of team Gibbs looked up in time to see three people approaching them. One was a dark-skinned man with an imposing stature and a sculpted physique, the other man was tall and lanky with curly brown hair and the last a beautiful blonde woman.

"Morgan," Timothy stood to greet them; going directly to the man who spoke.

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet," McGee shook his head. "She's been in surgery for six hours and we haven't heard a thing."

"Hey man, it's going to be fine." Morgan put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Let me introduce you to the others."

"Lead the way."

"Guys this is the team from FBI." McGee started. "This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." he pointed to each person in turn. "Derek, JJ and Spencer, this is my team; Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Ziva David." he said while indicating his partners. "This is Dr. Mallard our ME."

"Please call me Ducky."

"And Jimmy Palmer his assistant."

"Hello."

"Finally we have Abigail Sciuto our forensic scientist." nobody said anything for a while until the silence was broken by Spencer.

"Hey Batgirl."

"Hi Cap'n."

"You two know each other?" Tim and Derek asked together and both nodded.

"Is this all of you?" Tony asked. "I was told there would be six to seven besides Fornell."

"Agent Fornell is with our Unit Chief and the others at NCIS." Jennifer explained. "They're with agent Balboa's team going through the latest crime scene."

"And our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia is setting up shop."

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!" Tim muttered.

"You haven't had the time, I'm sure." Derek immediately understood what he was talking about. "But I suggest you call her now."

"Yeah I'll do that."

XoxoxoX

Tony stared at McGee in confusion. In the past few weeks he had noticed differences in the man's attitude that confused and surprised him. One such difference was Tim's apparent ability to ignore Gibbs when it came to Alexandria. The younger man had usually been the easiest for Gibbs to scare but ever since they met Alexandria, Tim seemed more confident of himself. Another was his uncharacteristic slip of the tongue. McGee had never been one to swear but lately he seemed to curse a lot when things didn't go his way. Tony's thoughts ground into a halt when he heard a woman's voice.

"Goddess of all things technical," he watched Tim wince at the bubbly voice. "How can I help you?"

"Hey Penny-bear, this is your God of all things geeky." Derek and Spencer smirked at the nickname making Jimmy snicker. Tony and Ziva just raised an eyebrow while Ducky listened intently to the conversation.

"Timmy-bear, how are you?" the woman - now identified - _Penny, _asked. "Hey are you free to go out this weekend? The team and I were called out on a case and we're in the area. I was thinking we could go out with my chocolate Adonis and Sexy-Lexi."

"Penny," Tim tried to get through to her but she kept on talking.

"I'm at another agency right now trying to set up my lair so I can help them track down a terrorist. I forgot what it's called but I'm sure it's another in the soup alphabet."

"It's NCIS Penny."

"Yes, that's right! How did you know that?"

"Penelope."

"No, what happened? Why are you calling me that?" Tim looked at Derek with distraught-ridden eyes.

"Baby girl."

"Derek, what are you doing with Tim? What's going on?"

"Baby Girl, Hotch will be back soon to brief you completely on what's happening but right now Tim's got something to tell you."

"Well? What is it?"

"Penny, Lexi's in the hospital."

"What? What do you mean she's in the hospital?"

"The case you were called in to help with revolves around terrorists and the Cerberus project." there was silence for a few moments. "Penny?"

"I'm waiting for Hotch and the others to get back. Don't worry Tim we'll find these people."

"I know Penny."

"Can I have access to your case files?"

"Sure, just ask any agent there to bring you to my desk."

"Same parameters?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy cracking all of them Penny-bear."

"I hope you left me a challenge Timmy-bear." they shared a small chuckle before silence reigned once more. "Call me when you hear something about Lexi's progress..."

"I promise."

"Alright. In the meantime I'll be getting my searches underway. Garcia out."

"Come on man, sit down. We don't need you collapsing on us now." Morgan led Tim back to the chairs where he sat next to Ziva.

"Reid why don't you go get some coffee. Seems like we'll be here a while."

"Abby go with Dr. Reid."

"But Tony!"

"Go." the Goth girl pouted but relented.

"You'll call me right?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead, much like Gibbs, and smiled. "Now go catch up with your friend."

"She's going to be fine Tony. So is Gibbs."

"I know." before the pair could leave, Jimmy made his excuses and with a promise to be updated he left with them.

"Can you get us caught up Agent DiNozzo?"

"Call me Tony," he said then indicated for the two agents to sit. "And of course but I think Ziva may have a bit more insight on the shooting seeing as she was actually there."

"It's fine. Why don't you start at the beginning? Sometimes it can help us get a better feel for the unsub."

"It actually started with a dead Petty Officer." Tony began. "He was killed trying to stop someone from his unit from selling top secret information. We found his killer and the accomplice but the files were gone. Our director apparently wanted to call Alexandria in because the files involved were about Project Cerberus. She found Tim first while we were still investigating PFC Curtis' murder. It was the first time we met her actually." Tony shot Tim a rather accusing look before continuing. "She and Tim began looking for the people who then had the files but came to a dead end."

"Lexi and I were forced to wait before we found them."

"Wait for what?" Morgan asked.

"For someone to access Cerberus," Morgan waited patiently for someone to continue. "When someone tried to gain access using the lost codes Lexi and I were able to catch them."

"But it didn't end there," JJ concluded.

"A few days after they were caught someone broke into Lexi's apartment. She was able to subdue the intruder and call me. Later on we found out that the man was one of Admiral McGee's."

"Your father?" Tim nodded.

"Later that day the Admiral was called in for questioning but it turned out he didn't know anything about Project Cerberus." Morgan raised an eyebrow at that. "It's still need to know Derek."

"His aide though," Ziva picked up from there. "Lance Corporal Adams attempted to reveal a knife disguised as a case for glasses but Lexi was faster. She launched a senbon at his arm which paralyzed it."

"So she's still doing acupuncture."

"Where were you when this happened?"

"In the director's office." McGee answered.

"We didn't have our service weapons at the time." Tony said. "Which is probably why Alexandria was the first to react."

"She's been in protective custody since."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Where is your safe house?"

"Agent McGee?" a nurse approached them cutting off the rest of their conversation.

"That's me."

"You're Miss Smith's primary proxy?"

"Yes."

"Very well, she's being transferred to the ICU as we speak. Dr. Richards will be by to see you soon."

"Thank you."

"I just needed to check if she had any known allergies."

"She's allergic to seafood, more specifically shellfish and she's a known asthmatic."

"Has she been hospitalized prior to this one?"

"The last time was six years ago, when we were on vacation."

"Due to asthma?"

"Something triggered an attack and she was admitted for two days."

"Thank you, this information will be helpful in our plan of care for her."

"She's in ICU." Tim sagged in his seat as soon as the nurse had left. "Damn it!"

"Relax man, she's alive. She'll be up and butt kicking soon enough."

"Damn it Morgan. I should've been there!" his statement earned him a headslap from Tony.

"We talked about this McGee. It wasn't your fault. Now call Abby and tell her the news."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to inform Gibbs."

"But~"

"You also have to call Miss Garcia." he reminded his junior agent. "Do it McGee. We'll be hearing from Balboa and Fornell soon. They need all the information they can get."

XoxoxoX

Pain eploded through her midriff and she groaned against the assault. Vaguely, she could hear the beep-beep-beep of her cardiac monitor in reaction to her suddenly regaining her senses. She took in a deep breath as she internally catalogued her injuries.

"Hey Baby Girl," that was Tim's voice. She tried to open her eyes but they were glued shut. "Take your time Lexi." he murmured softly. She could feel his hand on one of hers, the other was held by someone else.

"Is she alright?"

"_Was that Tony?" _Alexandria thought as she continued to struggle with her own body.

"Tony could you call Dr. Richards?"

"Of course Tim."

"Come on Baby Girl, you can do it. Open those beautiful eyes for me."

"Tim?" finally she managed to open her eyes expecting to be assaulted with bright lights only to be greeted with an appropriately dim room.

"Hey!" relief was evident in her friend's jade eyes as he leaned over her to kiss her forehead. "Thank God you're awake." Tim whispered, clinging to her as if he was afraid she'd slip right back to sleep.

"Tim?" she choked out again. "Gibbs?"

"He's fine. He's been out of the hospital since last week."

"Agent McGee, please let me examine my patient." Tim pulled away from her when Dr. Richards spoke. "Miss Smith, how are you feeling?" Tim helped her to some water when she tried speaking only to choke on her words.

"Pain, abdomen and chest." she whispered.

"That's to be expected." Dr. Richards nodded. "You were shot twice. One bullet entered your abdomen and tore through your intestines. We had to remove some part of your small intestine and reconnect them. That particular bullet narrowly missed your spine."

"And the other one?" she asked.

"It came a bit too close to your heart which caused massive internal bleeding. It was a miracle you survived so I recommend that you avoid doing strenuous activities for the time being." she nodded and closed her eyes trying to absorb everything she'd just been told.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"At least two weeks." the doctor answered and she groaned in annoyance. "If you have anymore questions you can have me paged by a nurse Agent McGee."

"Thank you Dr. Richards." the man nodded before leaving. "Rest Baby Girl." Lexi opened her eyes and pouted at him. "What?" she looked from him to the doorway then back to him. Tim was too busy trying to figure out what she was trying to say to notice that the team had arrived and was watching their interaction. "Oh. You don't want to be on bed rest." Lexi nodded and pouted again. "Well, that's what you get for getting yourself shot." she glared at him and he laughed. "You look like Gibbs when you do that." her expression softened and she grew worried. "Don't worry about him." he stopped speaking for a moment making their audience's interest grow with the almost one-sided conversation. "Gibbs was shot through a lung. They were able to repair the damage and he was confined to a bed for all of three days." he fell silent again. "No he's not angry at you. It wasn't your fault, we all thought it was over. He's more worried about you, you've been out of it for a while."

"How long?" Lexi finally spoke.

"Almost three weeks now."

"Damn it."

"Lexi?"

"We need to reinforce Cerberus."

"How about you get better first before you start talking about that?"

"But Tim!"

"No, no buts. For now you sleep."

"The country."

"Right now I could care less about anyone else. You're not touching a computer until I'm satisfied with your recovery." he said with a tone that brooked no argument. She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "No, I'm not changing my mind and as of right now I'm invoking my right as your medical proxy." he hugged her again when she glared. "No arguing. Get some rest." he kissed her forehead again and he watched as she struggled against her exhaustion. "Sleep Baby Girl. I'll be right here when you wake up." Tim smiled softly at Lexi when she finally succumbed to her body's request to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, the whole thing had been captured on film.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**R&amp;R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Next installment. **

* * *

Something compelled her to wake up. Whatever pulled her back into consciousness, it was very insistent and she just had to open her eyes. She took another deep breath to steel herself before opening her eyes to a darkened room. Alexandria looked around finding Tony sleeping on the couch with Ziva sprawled out on top of him. On her right Tim was slumped over her bed, his face turned towards her even as he slept with his hand on hers. She couldn't help the smile that crooked her lips at the adorable sight. Feeling something moving on her left hand she turned her head only for her chocolate gaze to become trapped in icy blue. Gibbs' thumb was running slow comforting circles onto her hand and she could see the worry and relief reflected in his eyes.

"Sorry," she couldn't help the raised eyebrow that his apology met. She tried to speak only to cough at the dryness in her throat. Gibbs immediately rose to bring her a cup of water which he assisted her in drinking. He took a seat once she was settled.

"Isn't there a rule about apologies?" she asked referring to the number of times he'd reminded DiNozzo of the rules while she'd been working on Cerberus with McGee.

"Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong." he stared at her intently and Alexandria took a few moments to understand what he was trying to tell her. Of course, she hadn't been completely oblivious to his lingering looks but she had been busy with her project at the time.

"Gibbs?" she finally asked but saw his eyes freeze over and he tried to pull his hand away, only she wouldn't let him. "Leroy," as far as she knew no one else called him by his first name. "What is it?" she had an idea of what she wanted to hear from him but she wasn't quite sure if they were on the same page. She gripped his hand more firmly and continued to speak when it became clear that he wasn't going to. "I could feel you watching," she gazed confidently into his clear blue gaze. "Sometimes I catch you staring at me," she revealed noting the barely-noticeable flinch. "I can see your jealousy, heck everyone is getting affected but Tim just shrugs it off." she began to run his own thumb against his hand. "It's okay." she smiled shyly at him. "I don't mind." she averted her gaze, finally unable to meet the increasing intensity in his darkening sapphire orbs. "I actually like it." her words were so soft they were almost a whisper and his hand tightened around hers then it slacked against her hold.

"Hey," suddenly his voice was right at her ear, his breath whispering against the heated flesh. She looked up to meet his gaze once again only for his their lips to align so perfectly with each other's. "Go back to sleep," Gibbs spoke against her mouth and her eyes fluttered close when he finally pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste and way too short in her opinion causing her to whine softly when he pulled away. Her left hand tightened around graying locks in an attempt to stop him. "Calm down love," he chuckled, once more speaking against her lips. "We wouldn't want the nurses to come barging in here, would we?" he gently wrapped his own hand around hers as he sat back still chuckling at her pouting face. "Go back to sleep." he smiled when her hold tightened and she nodded.

"Good night Leroy."

"G'night," he smirked to himself once her breaths became deep and even. She was his now, there was now doubt about it. They just had to find whoever was behind the attack on her and he too would be able to sleep soundly, preferably in her bed with his arms around her. Gibbs barely stopped the dark chuckle from escaping his lips. He wondered what Tim thought about that.

XoxoxoX

Three days later and Alexandria was bound out of the hospital. The BAU team consisting of Hotch, JJ and Rossi were in the bullpen with the rest of team Gibbs still trying to find the mastermind of all their problems after Captain Stephen Rogers' body was discovered floating in the marina. He'd been dead days before the shooting, according to Ducky's autopsy, and now they were hard at work trying to find whoever was behind it all. Dr. Reid was down in the lab with Abby, creating a profile out of Captain Rogers' belongings.

"Gibbs." all activity stopped when Gibbs' phone rang. He was not on the case as team leader, he was there as a victim and a witness and there was no reason for anybody to be calling him.

"Jethro," there was a breathy moan from the other line that had his gut doing wrenching flips. He knew the voice all too well and all the gasping moans from the other end had his blood boiling in anger. "Jethro, oh!"

"Who the hell is this?" he barked earning a sinister laugh in response.

"My my Agent Gibbs, you've got quite the tongue on you I see," the voice was distorted and definitely computer-generated making it difficult to decipher whether the caller was a man or a woman. He looked towards McGee whose fingers were already flying across his keyboard. "Don't you wanna hear the real thing?" his blood ran cold as he worried about Alexandria. The two of them hadn't even spoken about the change in their relationship and yet it seemed as if someone was already out to tear them apart.

"What the hell do you want?" all his subordinates flinched at the icy cold tone in his voice while they all continued to work.

"Better hurry Agent Gibbs or you'll be all alone in your bed again tonight." there was a click then silence for a few moments while Gibbs tried to gather his thoughts together.

"McGee."

"Morgan has just stepped into the elevator with Lexi and Prentiss boss." he reported.

"Where did the call come from?"

"It took a while before I could pin-point the location, the call was bouncing around the cell towers in the area. Clearly your caller is knowledgeable in the art of deception but alas my skills are far more amazing," Gibbs looked at Hotch in exasperation who in turn only looked at the babbling blonde woman fondly. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when McGee spoke first.

"Garcia, where did the call come from?" said woman gaped at the usually mild-mannered man before rattling off the address.

"Boss they're right outside your house." he said just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid openn to reveal Morgan wheeling Alexandria into the room with Prentiss behind them. Before anyone could say anything Gibbs had already began to stride over to them. He knelt in front of the wheelchair and took her hands into his disregarding everything happening and everyone watching him.

"How are you?" he asked, his icy blue gaze filled with worry.

"I'm fine." she smiled softly at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to know if you told anyone," he continued to stare at her imploringly.

"I didn't," she assured him. "I haven't had the chance."

XoxoxoX

"I knew it," McGee exclaimed with a small smirk attracting the attention of his Senior Field Agent.

"What do you know McGee?" Tony ambled over discreetly as they watched Morgan and Prentiss approach their own boss.

"That," he tipped his head towards Gibbs and Alexandria as he began typing. "Penny, could you access the hospital's security cameras? We need to know who else accessed them."

"Of course I could," Garcia sounded insulted that he had to ask and McGee paused briefly in his task to look at the woman posted in what used to be Lexi's space.

"Will you, Goddess of all things technical?"

"Of course my Geeky God, now tell me what we're looking for,"

"Breadcrumbs."

"Ooooh, are we following Hansel or Gretel?"

"It's the big bad wolf you're looking for Baby Girl." Morgan said as he stood behind her.

"Then let's catch me a wolf. I want a fur rug." she grinned at her computer as she worked.

"What are you working on McGee?"

"I'm tracking the phone."

"Aren't we going to dispatch someone to the house?" Morgan asked.

"They've moved. I'm tracking their movements now." McGee shook his head. "Besides we don't even know what they said to Gibbs."

"It must be bad if he reacted that way."

"Tim, Tim, Tim!" at the hyperactive voice all of them looked up briefly to see both Abby and Spencer walking into their part of the bullpen.

"What did you find Abbs?" Tony asked.

"We know who the unsub is," she bounced happily on her toes in front of McGee and Garcia. "Spencer and I were going through Captain Rogers' stuff and cross-referenced all the people he came in contact with to the people you and Lexi know. Which is totally weird 'coz there's quite a list of people in that one. I never knew you knew so many people Timmy. How come I didn't know that? Actually, why didn't you ever tell me?~" she continued to babble leaving a frustrated audience in her wake. Just as Tony made to interrupt her excited chatter, someone cut her off.

"What Abby means to say is that we've narrowed the list down to two people." Spencer spoke up with an indulgent smile at Abby while he took her hand and squeezed making the Goth girl blush. "We found a former Gunnery Sergeant Elaine Rivera and a man named~" before he could finish McGee once again spoke up.

"Jonathan Marcus Edwards."

"That's right, how did you know that?" Spencer looked at them both when Tim and Lexi exchanged glances.

"This is not terrorism at all," Alexandria said as Gibbs pushed her chair closer to his own desk. "This is payback."

"Why?"

"Jonathan and Elaine were also in line to make Cerberus." McGee said. "But Professor Nicholas insisted that Lexi and I were better."

"I don't think so, why would they target Gibbs?" Penelope said. "It has more of an angry lover feel to it." she glanced around at the quiet that met her announcement. "What? I've been around profilers long enough to make an educated guess." she pouted when no one budged.

"No, you're right Penny. It's more than that," Lexi spoke. "Elaine had a thing for Baby Boy." she smirked at Tim.

"What kind of thing?"

"The I-know-what-he-wears-at-night kind of thing."

"I wasn't the only one with a stalker," he shot back.

"Jonathan didn't stalk me," she shook her head. "It was more like he observed quietly."

"Stalking..." he glared at her and she only laughed cheekily at him.

"Oh please. He was too afraid of me to actually try to follow. Elaine on the other hand, she was a real piece of work."

"What did she do?" Morgan asked breaking the banter between friends and giving a chance for McGee to change the subject.

"When Lexi and I were commissioned to create Cerberus Elaine dropped out of MIT and went into the Corps. She was dishonorably discharged two years ago when her CO found out she's been slipping her team drugs and sleeping with them."

"Like I said, real piece of work."

"She's not had a decent job since and her current address is unknown."

"What about Edwards?" Hotch finally spoke.

"Edwards is a sound engineer at a local radio station, has been since he graduated from MIT. But he has a sideline."

"Let me guess, selling and setting up security cameras?" Tony drawled.

"Bingo!" Penelope smiled. "I traced the IP address of the person who hacked into the hospital's camera's to an address that I've now sent to your PDAs."

"Thanks Baby Girl."

"Alright Hotch you're leading." Gibbs said to his fellow team leader. "Take Tony and Ziva with you, this is still NCIS jurisdiction."

"Boss?" McGee stood to follow.

"We're on security detail McGee." he shook his head. "Keep tracking the phone, we don't know where that woman is going."

"Alright Spencer, we need you with us." Dr. Reid nodded and moved quickly.

"Cap'n!" he looked back only to stumble with an armful of emotional Abby. "Be careful out there. You still owe me a date." Reid's chuckle was decidedly warm as he pulled her away enough to peck her on the cheek.

"Ziva, Elaine was a sniper." McGee said. "Bird's eye view, alright?"

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff!" Tony announced. "Let's move out!"

* * *

**R&amp;R Please. **

**aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kind of a filler chapter but tell me what you think anyway.**

* * *

"They're not very smart, are they?" Tony commented idly as he watched from behind the mirror. Morgan was conducting the interview on Edwards while the discharged marine was in the hospital getting checked out after the gunfire that erupted at the pair's house. Thankfully none of them had been shot.

"Smart enough to cover up their real intentions with a terrorist attack."

"Yeah but we caught them, didn't we?"

"After they almost launched all the missiles, Alexandria and Gibbs were shot and they were able to hack into Gibbs' file."

"Ziva!" Tony whined. "Whose side are you on?"

"I am simply stating facts Tony."

"Killjoy!" the man accused. "We gotta celebrate."

"After we get the confession." Ziva glared at him then looked back through the mirror to watch.

XoxoxoX

Morgan was getting frustrated. He was getting nowhere with this man. It didn't matter that they had all the evidence they needed to nail him, getting a confession was the surest way to get the bastard in jail. Intimidation didn't work so he tried to coax the man to tell them the rest of their plans but he refused to speak. Morgan was running out of ideas and he needed a break. He sighed deeply and rose from across their suspect then he left the interrogation room. They needed to regroup.

"Alright, he's not talking. I've tried everything with this guy." Morgan plopped down on a chair in frustration.

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Spencer suggested. They were all in a conference room, the complete BAU team with Team Gibbs and Alexandria.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"McGee, what do you remember from your time in MIT?"

"About Jonathan?"

"Yeah."

"He's a very intelligent man. Wait..." he trailed off then looked towards Alexandria. "Lexi."

"Elaine isn't the dominant partner, it's Jonathan." Alexandria came to the same conclusion as her best friend. "We'd thought it was Elaine because she was so into Tim but no. They're after me." she sagged in her wheelchair as she spoke.

"Jonathan was quiet but he was really observant. I remember one Valentine's Day when you got that panda bear from him. He gave it to you in the middle of the campus and asked you on a date but you turned him down."

"Plus Elaine's not organized enough to be the mastermind of a scheme such as this one."

"Where is she now?" JJ asked.

"She's at the hospital under heavy guard. She got hit at the shootout in their home." Hotch answered.

"How do we get Edwards to confess?"

"He won't respond to someone he thinks is beneath him. Despite his shy attitude he has terrible delusions of grandiosity." Alexandria said. "He used to say that he was Steve Jobs' long lost son. Every time he would get a higher grade than Tim, he would look at me as if he was trying to impress me as he gloated."

"He's in a competition with you McGee." Prentiss concluded. "Which means only you can antagonize him enough to get him to talk." the youngest Team Gibbs member shook his head.

"Why does it have to be me?" he moaned then ducked the head slap coming his way. "Sorry Boss, I need all my brain cells to function properly." he rose from his seat and dropped a kiss on top of Alexandria's head. "Mind if I use you for inspiration?"

"Go ahead Baby Boy." she smiled at him. "Just get that confession."

"Anything for you." Tim whispered though it was heard by everyone in the silence of the conference room. Gibbs's hand tightened on his coffee mug at the small gesture of affection. "Anybody want to come with me?"

"I think Spencer would be a bigger help there." Alexandria said. "He might not know Jonathan personally but at least his brain would also boost him to talk."

"Right, let's get this over with."

XoxoxoX

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Spencer entered first but he was alone. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"_Doctor Reid_?" Jonathan asked as Reid sat down across him. "Where's Agent Morgan?"

"He had something else to do." they were quiet for some time until the suspect broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm waiting for someone."

"Would you mind if _I _asked _you_ some things?"

"Go ahead."

"You said you're a doctor,"

"Yes?"

"What type of doctor are you?"

"I actually have three doctorates."

"Oh really?"

"Yes one in Mathematics, another in Chemistry and ~"

"Sorry I'm late." the door opened to reveal Timothy McGee. He was carrying two cups of coffee with a folder tucked beneath his arm. "The line was just too long."

"It's fine," Spencer said. "We just got started." their suspect got quiet as the door was closed behind the NCIS agent. "This is Special Agent Timothy McGee." he introduced the newcomer who just nodded without looking at the suspect.

"Okay so what do we have so far?"

"This is Jonathan Marcus Edwards, twenty-eight years old. He's accused of terrorism."

"Terrorism?" Tim asked as he handed the other agent a coffee cup. He spared no glance to their suspect.

"He's the suspect on the case you and Lexi were working together."

"The name sounds familiar." he briefly looked up to stare at the man then said, "But no. The Jonathan I know wouldn't be able to pull off something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jonathan was a good programmer but he really didn't live up to my skills. Not that I'm bragging or anything but even Lexi tells me that I surpass him in a lot of ways."

"Shut up!" Edwards exploded as he slammed his hand on the metal table. Spencer jumped but Tim didn't even flinch. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"So you are the Jonathan I knew from school." he asked. "But if you're so good then you wouldn't be here right now." Tim tossed the nonchalant comment at his face then turned back to Spencer. "Anyway, that was the main reason why I was chosen to do the Cerberus Project along with Lexi. Professor Nicholas recommended our software to the Pentagon. I'm guessing he figured someone like Jonathan wouldn't be able to live up to the government's expectations."

"Didn't he have a partner?"

"Yes, Elaine Rivera. She dropped out when she was passed over for the project and went into the Corps but she was dishonorably discharged a few years back for drugging her platoon."

"So we're just wasting time here." Spencer concluded.

"I think we have a better chance of finding out what we need to know from Elaine, after all Jonathan wasn't that smart. Even Elaine was smarter than him." the two men rose and turned to leave. "I think I'm just going to go see Lexi. It's been a while since we spent time together."

"You have no right!"

"Excuse me?"

"Lexi is mine!"

"Sorry man, we mustn't be talking about the same woman 'coz mine is waiting for me right across that mirror." he pointed towards the mirror that hid the others in the observation room.

"I did everything for you Lexi!" Jonathan suddenly shouted at the mirror. "I wanted you to see that I was the man for you. Not this~"

"I very much doubt she would choose a mere sound engineer over an NCIS agent like Agent McGee." Spencer commented as he retook his seat while McGee leaned back against the door.

"You don't understand Dr. Reid. Lexi loved me but McGee did something to her that made her turn against me. I did all this because I wanted her to see that."

"What do you mean?" Spencer feigned ignorance.

"Elaine didn't drop out because of the project, she left school because McGee was paired with Lexi. She was in love with the man. She was so obsessed with him that she knew everything he did, every minute of the day."

"Really? What's that got to do with you?"

"You see, I was just biding my time. I knew I needed to get Lexi when she was away from McGee so I left them alone in university but I kept tabs on them both. I was going to simply ask Lexi out when she was out from McGee's clutches but she kept in contact with him even after school. They still went out together even when it wasn't necessary to do so. That's when I realized that I had to impress her with my programming skills. I'm sure that's what McGee did to get to her."

"So what did you do?"

"I found Elaine and asked her if she still loved McGee. She told me she did so I told her I had a plan to get McGee away from Lexi. She found out about Project Cerberus while she was still in the Corps and I asked her what she knew. I was slowly breaking through the software but Elaine got impatient. She got the codes from one of her contacts but someone died during the exchange."

"And then what happened?"

"I hate to admit it but the program was really good then I found out that Lexi's been called in to where McGee worked because we were snooping around."

"So what did you do?"

"We needed to stop them from looking for us so I had someone else use the stolen codes and I was right because with Lexi working for them they got the guys soon enough." Jonathan paused for a while.

"Do you know a Lance Corporal Nathaniel Adams?"

"He owed Elaine a favor so he got together with a few friends and they tried to get Lexi for me."

"That must be some favor if three respectable naval officers had the audacity to commit a federal crime." McGee stepped forward and finally addressed his former classmate. "You're so desperate to get her attention you'll do anything just to get it, wouldn't you?"

"No of course not! I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Edwards denied.

"Do you know how we caught you?" when he didn't answer Tim continued. "I'm betting Elaine didn't tell you that she tried to kill Lexi and my boss." Edwards's eyes widened. "Two weeks after the botched attempt at kidnapping Lexi and someone shot at her on the way up to the office. She got shot twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest. She's on the brink of dying Jonathan."

"What?"

"We caught you because Elaine called my boss after she watched us while we stayed with Lexi in the hospital. Elaine accessed the cameras that you hacked into and deliberately taunted my boss. We tracked the IP address to your house. All of this, you think you did it for Lexi? All you did was put her life in danger."

"But, but she's going to be alright? Right? You said she was on the other side of the glass!" Reid and McGee left the room as the man became hysterical.

"She's not on the other side of the mirror Jonathan, at least not here. Lexi is fighting for her life in the ICU. That's what you brought upon her." McGee closed the door behind him as the mirror was set to go both ways. On the other side the only people standing were agents whom Jonathan didn't know.

"NO!"

XoxoxoX

"That was awesome!"

"Must you be so dramatic?" Alexandria teased as soon as McGee had gotten back to the bullpen.

"I did not say anything that wasn't true." Tim shrugged and walked straight to her.

"I know that."

"Good job McGee." Derek praised. "You did well in there."

"Thanks Derek."

"You wanna go home Baby Girl?" McGee asked Alexandria.

"Is my apartment okay?"

"You're staying at my place." Gibbs announced. "Still in protective custody until you heal."

"Are you sure Boss?"

"Front door's open McGee. Take her home and start on your paperwork."

"Right Boss."

* * *

**More developments on the next one. I promise.**

**R&amp;R please.**

**aLy0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha! Next chapter already. **

* * *

Tim watched his friend smile and laugh with everyone. She was a survivor, a woman formidable in her own right and she would definitely be a perfect match for Gibbs. He knew she was attracted to him and his boss felt the same but considering Gibbs's track record with women he couldn't help but doubt his real intentions for Lexi. Tim sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, he would just have to watch out for her as usual.

"Hey," he was brought out of his thoughts by the soft voice that spoke at his side. "Are you okay McGee?" Ziva was holding out a bottle of beer towards him with a look of concern in her dark gaze.

"I'm fine Zee," she smiled softly at the nickname.

"You are worried about her, yes?" she nodded towards Lexi who was laughing at something Morgan said. "Do you think Gibbs will hurt her?" Tim stared at her in shock wondering just how she knew what he'd been worried about. "You've been watching Gibbs closely ever since Lexi came out of the hospital."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Perhaps to the right people." Ziva shrugged. "Do you love her Tim?"

"More than anything in the world." there was no hesitation, not even a pause, as he turned his attention back towards Lexi. He missed the downtrodden look that flashed through her face at his words once he noticed that Lexi was tiredly rubbing at her eyes. "Excuse me."

"Go ahead Tim." Ziva could only watch as he cut through their conversation, picked Lexi up from the couch and disappeared up the steps of Gibbs's house. She sighed to herself, she was getting very confused about her feelings towards McGee especially because of his and Lexi's interactions. As she looked around the others she saw Gibbs's dark expression and knew he was thinking of following Tim and Lexi up the stairs. Ziva contemplated leaving before the fireworks started but thought better of it. She decided to stay in case her boss tried to kill McGee.

XoxoxoX

"_Hey Tim," he looked at his friend who was lying comfortably in the bedroom that had become hers and smiled. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Go easy on Leroy, please?" he didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He knew quite well and was happy she understood his thoughts on the matter. _

"_Get some sleep," she smiled when he kissed her forehead and closed her eyes. _

Tim waited until she was sleeping deeply before slipping out of the room and walking back down the stairs. It seems the party had dwindled while he was gone although no one had left. He looked around silently at all the couples that had paired off, JJ and Hotch stood near the fireplace talking softly to each other, Derek and Emily were on the couch, Abby was perched on Spencer's lap nursing a drink, Tony and Penelope were sitting on the floor by the coffee table no doubt talking about movies. Ziva sat in one corner by herself while Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

"McGee,"

"_Ah, there he is." _

"Boss," his boss was standing just by the end of the stairs obviously waiting for him.

"How is she?"

"Asleep," Tim shrugged. "Did you need anything Boss?"

"Can we talk?" Tim was taken aback. Gibbs was not one to ask for permission and yet here he was doing just that.

"Of course, here?" Tim looked around meaningfully. On one hand he didn't want to be alone with Gibbs in case they came to blows. On the other he didn't really know if their discussion was something that the others should witness.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Tim nodded and followed his boss but not before sending Morgan a look.

"What did you wanna talk about Gibbs?" Tim couldn't call him _Boss _when they were going to talk about something personal.

"Alexandria,"

"What about her?" Tim asked earning a raised eyebrow in response. "Gibbs, you can't expect me to tell you everything I know about her. She's my friend, not a suspect." he stared confidently back into Gibbs's icy blue eyes unafraid even when they began to harden into a glare.

"What happened to you McGee?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed," Gibbs commented searching his subordinate's eyes for deception but found none. "You've been different since Alexandria came."

"She brings out the best in me." Tim replied with no hesitation. "When she's around I'm more confident. I can be myself around her because I know she would never make fun of me for being who I am." he paused for a moment thinking fondly about the woman who'd been his rock. "But you didn't ask me to talk about myself."

"What exactly is your relationship Tim?"

"You have to understand something Jethro," Tim looked straight at the man. "I love her and I know for a fact that she feels the same about me." he knew Gibbs didn't like his answer, he could see it in the subtle way the man's jawline tightened and refrained from smiling.

"Why did it take so long?"

"I had to help her in the bath."

"What the hell McGee?" Gibbs shocked himself with his own reaction. "_How dare he touch her? She is mine damn it!" _he slammed his hand on the table and got up close and personal with McGee, before he could blink Tony and Morgan were at the doorway ready to get in between them.

"Boss?"

"McGee?"

"We're fine Morgan," Tim assured. "Don't worry. Gibbs won't hurt me."

"The hell I won't." Gibbs snarled, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him halfway across the table.

"Boss, let go of Tim!" Tony was behind him in an instant trying to pull him off of the younger agent.

"McGee, are you alright?" to Tony's surprise the younger agent had apparently slipped out of his shirt. Tim was standing next to Morgan shirtless but looking unruffled.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"He asked what I did with Lexi and I told him."

"You bathed her!" Tim raised an eyebrow at the venomous tone.

"She can't do it by herself, Lexi can barely stand on her own. I wasn't going to let her drown herself just because you don't want me to see her naked!" Tim glared at Jethro. He wasn't going to back down just because the man was his boss. Tony stood still holding Gibbs back lest he lunge for Probie. He was quite shocked at the attitude McGee was showcasing despite being on the wrong end of Gibbs's glare. "You can't expect me to change how I act around her just because you've somehow staked your claim on her." Tim continued. "You barely know her."

"How am I supposed to get to know her if you're there?"

"_Wow! Gibbs sounds so insecure." _

"Believe me, my presence will not hamper the two of you. Alexandria has never been, never will be my lover but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." Tim smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're smart Gibbs, you can figure it out."

"I'm still your boss McGee." jade eyes darkened at the reminder.

"So what? Are you going to order me to back off?" he spat. "Lexi is not a victim or a suspect in any investigation, not anymore. She's my friend and she comes above everything, even my career."

"What?" Gibbs stared at the younger man in shock. Since when had Tim been confident enough to snark back at him?

"And let me tell you something _**Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_, if you ever hurt her nobody will ever know it was me." Tim threatened before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"McGee, where are you going?"

"Derek, keep an eye on Baby Girl for me alright? There are a few things I need to take care of."

"Sure Tim."

"Thanks I'll be back some time tomorrow." and then he was gone ignoring all the calls of his name. To his surprise Ziva was leaning against his Porsche apparently waiting for him.

"Are you leaving Tim?" her back was to the driver's side door, dark hair flying with the breeze.

"What are you doing here Zee?"

"Lexi made me promise that I'll watch out for you." he stopped right in front of her, their clothed feet touching.

"When did you guys talk about me?" Tim asked as he stepped closer to her, her formerly crossed legs falling open to accommodate him.

"We were left alone quite a few times over the last few months." both his hands were on the window, palms flat against the glass, caging her.

"Why now?"

"Because I understand better now." she smiled at him as her hands crawled around his shoulders.

"Do you?" Tim was feeling bolder than he'd ever had and leaned closer so their lips were touching.

"I do," she met him halfway, their mouths moving in synchrony as they kissed. "Aren't you cold Tim?"

"Not with you here," and it was true, despite being shirtless Ziva was quite warm to his touch.

"Where were you going?"

"I'm moving Lexi out of her old place."

"Do you know where to?"

"I was going to look for one tomorrow."

"I have a better idea."

XoxoxoX

Gibbs stared around his now too quiet house. The case was closed three days ago, the party with the BAU team a day after that. He ran a hand through his graying locks as he was reminded of his disastrous talk with McGee. He honestly hadn't meant to almost come to blows with the younger man but after hearing Tim admit that he had a closer relationship with Alexandria than he first realized, he lost it. Now, two days later he was left in the suffocating silence of the house he had once called home. He knew he should probably apologize to Tim especially after alluding to the fact that his career was in trouble but it was just not a Gibbs trait. It would probably scare everyone if he tried.

_What did I get myself into?_

XoxoxoX

"Sorry about the mess. We've been having a small party." Gibbs could only gape at the now fully recovered woman who had a child on her hip. It had taken him another week to find out where Tim had moved her after days of investigation but then they'd gotten a case which took no time at all to close but the paperwork had been brutal. It was three weeks after they'd last seen each other, he finally saw her again at Ziva's apartment with a little girl clinging to her. The child looked suspiciously like McGee and that had his hands clenching into fists. "Leroy, are you coming in?"

"Who was at the door?" Just as Gibbs had closed the door behind him Tim emerged from one of the rooms wearing only sweatpants.

"Dada, Dada, Dada," the little girl babbled while reaching for Tim cutting off any reply from Alexandria.

"Hello there little koala, I see you woke Mama up early." Gibbs could only watch the little family as they bonded, icy blue eyes narrowing.

"She was hungry, so am I," Alexandria let him take the child before turning back to Gibbs.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast Leroy, I'm making waffles and pancakes." the gray-haired man just nodded tersely while she left the two man staring at each other for quite some time.

"Da?"

"Yes koala?"

"Food?"

"Mama's making breakfast."

"Wub oo Da."

"Love you too kiddo." the little girl closed mirror jade eyes as she snuggled to McGee. "Have a seat." he nodded to the couch as he began to pick up scattered toys from the floor. Gibbs began to help him instead of taking place on the couch. "What brings you here?"

"McGee, I~"

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said." Gibbs nodded though he still didn't fully understand.

"Who's the kid?"

"Hey koala," Tim gently shook the child in his arms. "Why don't you introduce yourself to my friend Jethro?" the child pulled her thumb out of her mouth and looked at Gibbs with piercing jade eyes.

"Hi!" she waved shyly at the older man then looked at Tim with curious eyes. When her father nodded at her she looked back at Gibbs. "'m Eymee Aytleen Mit."

"Nice to meet you Jaymee," Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the little girl. "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"E-oy?" Tim stifled a laugh at his daughter's garbled version of his boss's name.

"You can call me Jethro."

"Jett?"

"That works."

"Breakfast's ready!" Lexi announced from somewhere in the apartment.

"Alright koala go wake up aunt Zee." she was set onto her feet and quickly rushed off into the room Tim had emerged from.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be turning two in two months." McGee shrugged as she began to lead the way to the kitchen.

"Is she yours?"

"Hmm," Tim said.

"Where has she been all this time?"

"Lexi left her with Penny once she realized how dangerous our last case would become." they arrived at the kitchen where a full breakfast was laid on the four-person table. "We only just got her back a few days ago which is why she's being a little clingy."

"Where's the little koala?" Lexi asked as she set a pitcher of orange juice onto the table.

"I sent her off to wake Ziva." at Gibbs's raised eyebrow he continued. "She has better stealth skills than me Boss." Tim announced. "She manages to hide from everyone but Lexi!"

"Of course," Alexandria smirked at the two men smugly.

"Mama, Mama!" Jaymee's squealing laughter reached them before the pair did. Ziva entered the kitchen with the little girl on her shoulder. "Dada, Dada 'elp!" she continued to squeal even as Ziva dropped her onto Tim's lap and kissed her forehead. Ziva then turned to Tim and kissed him softly, the small child between them giggling at the sight.

"Good morning Tim." she pulled away with a soft smile.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Ziva, tea's in the pot."

"Thank you Lexi." said woman laid two cups of coffee on the table.

"So Gibbs what brings you here?" Alexandria asked while Ziva went about preparing her tea.

"Just wanted to check up on you." he murmured into his mug. Both Tim and Ziva raised an eyebrow at him while Jaymee continued eating her cut up pancakes.

"Okay," she said in disbelief. "And then what?" he didn't answer, he just looked at her in confusion. "You mean to tell me you searched for my new address for weeks just to _**check up on me**_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm. Well then thanks for checking up on me." she smiled at him with amusement then turned back to Tim. "Are you coming with us today?"

"I thought you were going with Damien?"

"I was but I'm not sure if he's bringing Ryan with him." she shrugged.

"Actually Lexi, Tim and I were planning on staying in today."

"Oh." she flashed a knowing smile towards the pair who by then sat next to each other. "Okay, then Jaymee and I will just be having fun with Uncle Damien and Uncle Ryan, right koala?"

"Yes!" Jaymee chirped with a mouthful of sticky pancakes.

"Okay koala, close your mouth." Tim chided but he was ignored. "Jaymee Caitlyn, what did I say?" his tone became that of a scolding father's and she immediately stopped to chew and swallow properly.

"Sowwie Da."

"You know better than that Jaymee."

"Sowwie." Tim hugged her to his chest and kissed curly dark locks.

"Don't do it again."

"'kay," Alexandria and Ziva smirked at the scene while Gibbs couldn't decide between the jealousy he felt over Tim being the apparent father of Alexandria's child and the pride that his youngest team member seemed to be a very good father. He still did not know exactly what he felt for her but he couldn't quite forget the kiss that they had shared while she had been in the hospital.

"Gibbs?" he grunted at Ziva's call. "Why are you really here?" he looked around only to find that Alexandria and Jaymee where gone.

"To check up on Lexi."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tim snorted earning him a glare. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll be right in."

"So you and McGee?"

"Are you going to stop us?"

"No." their team leader just shook his head. "Thanks for breakfast." and he was gone as quickly as he came. Ziva shook her head, it seemed as if he would be wallowing in his denial for a while. It would certainly be amusing to watch, she couldn't wait on what Alexandria would do to get Gibbs's attention.

* * *

**And this is where it all begins. **

**R&amp;R Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter guys. **

* * *

"Oof!" DiNozzo stared at the little girl sitting by his feet. Shockingly familiar bright green eyes reflected his own in surprise and Tony wondered why there was a kid at NCIS.

"Hello, where did you come from?" the girl's curly locks bounced atop her head as she scrambled to her feet before looking back at him. She tilted her head to the side but the sound of thundering footsteps reached them and she darted beneath Tony's desk just as Jimmy arrived.

"Tony!"

"Palmer, what happened to you?"

"Did you see a little girl around here?" Dr. Mallard's assistant panted for breath as he spoke.

"A little girl? Why is there a kid at NCIS?"

"Yeah. She has curly hair, green eyes and she's wearing a pink dress." the younger man completely ignored his second question as his eyes swept around the squad room.

"Sorry Palmer, I haven't seen any little girl."

"Oh God! Tim and Lexi are so going to kill me." Jimmy moaned miserably.

"Maybe you should try Abby's lab."

"You're right! Maybe Jaymee went down to see her Aunt Abby." Jimmy beamed at Tony. "Thanks Tony." he then rushed off to continue his search for the lost little one. Tony smirked as the younger man disappeared and shared a conspiratorial look with the little girl who was still hiding underneath his desk.

"Hello Jaymee, I'm Tony."

"Tony?" she whispered and looked around for Jimmy.

"Yeah, why were you running from Jimmy?"

"Is fun!" she exclaimed happily.

"It is, isn't it?" he chuckled along with her. "Do you want to come out now? Jimmy's gone."

"Weally?"

"Yes." Tony watched her crawl out from under his desk, pat her dress down and stand beside it all without taking her eyes from him. "Do you mind if I sit on my chair?" she shook her head but continued to watch him as he walked around her to get to his seat.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mama?"

"I don't know who your Mama is sweetheart, so I don't know where she is."

"Dada?"

"Well, what's your Dada's name?"

"Tim," Tony's jaw dropped at the sound of his junior partner's name.

"Close your mouth DiNozzo," Gibbs ambled into the squad room with the ever-present coffee cup in hand.

"Jett!"

"Hello Jaymee, who's supposed to be watching you?"

"Jimmy!"

"You can't keep running away from Jimmy sweetheart," Gibbs told her as he beckoned her with his finger. "Mama's going to be worried and Daddy's going to be angry at Uncle Jimmy."

"No like cold room." she pouted.

"I know but nobody else can play with you while Mama and Daddy are working."

"I can watch her boss."

"Tony! Did you see~?" Ziva trailed off at the sight of the child she had been frantically looking for. "Jaymee! How long have you been here? I received a call from Abby saying that Jimmy lost her."

"She ran away from Jimmy." Gibbs watched in amusement as Jaymee slowly began to inch away from him while Tony filled Ziva in on how he found Tim's daughter. He pinned her with a glare and she pouted at him but opted to climb up on Tim's chair rather than to run away again. He began to wonder just how much havoc she would be wreaking through their office during the week.

XoxoxoX

"Dada!"

"Yes koala?" Tim looked down at the little girl on his lap.

"Time."

"Time for what?"

"Mama!"

"That's right. Could you get my phone please?"

"No need," both father and child looked up to find Alexandria walking towards them. "Damien's waiting outside."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes but don't wait up for me. I don't think I'll be coming home tonight." she grabbed her purse from behind Tim's chair and dropped a kiss on both their heads.

"Okay, you have fun."

"I will."

"Are you going out in your work clothes?"

"Of course not. I still have some clothes at Damien's. We planned on stopping there before going to the club anyway."

"Alright, be careful."

"I always am," she then turned to Jaymee. "Be good for Daddy Tim alright koala?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going now." she said just as her phone rang. "Yes, I'm leaving. I'm walking towards the elevator right now." she waved goodbye to both Tony and Ziva. "Baby I know you need me right now. That is exactly why I am now on my way. A few more minutes hon," the elevator doors dinged open. "Alright, I'll see you soon." she waved goodbye once more before the doors slid shut.

"Where is she off to?"

"Out."

"I know that Probie, but I meant where to?"

"And who is she going with?" Ziva asked although she knew.

"She needs to unwind some so Damien's taking her out to a club they used to frequent."

"Who's Damien?"

"Dada, am 'ungry."

"You know what? Me too." she smiled brilliantly up at her father. "Mama gave me permission to take you out for ice cream later. Do you want some?"

"Probie!"

"Do you mind Tony? I'm talking to my daughter here. Why don't you go ask Aunt Ziva if she wants to join us?" the little girl scampered off to do as told.

"Who's Damien?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

"Dada! Ice cream!"

"Alright koala, we'll go for ice cream." he picked the little girl up then turned to Tony. "If you really want to know then why don't you check out where they're going." he left a black card on his senior field agent's desk. "Are you ready Ziva?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"See you on Monday Tony." the three then left Tony staring at the small piece of paper on his desk.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"You wanna go for a drink Boss?" he pocketed the card as he grabbed his bag. "Lexi's gonna be there." and that was all it took for Gibbs to decide.

"I'll drive."

XoxoxoX

It had been months since they found out who was behind the attack on the Cerberus project. As the BAU team had profiled, it was not an actual threat to the country but rather an attempt at revenge against perceived jealous lovers. Edwards had been brought to Gitmo while Rivera stayed at the hospital. She had gone insane and thought that Timothy had finally come for her - _he was_ just not in the sense she'd always dreamed of. She'd been sentenced to life in a psychiatric facility and if she recovers she would be sent to a women's correctional facility without chance for parole. Regardless of their motives they had still gone after state secrets and nearly succeeded in eliminating one of the best programmers for the country.

Alexandria had taken a month more to recover and then she was recruited by Vance into NCIS, she took McGee's former job in cyber crimes and their arrests were almost as high as Team Gibbs's; granted the unit itself did not actually go to arrest their suspects but all the teams who worked with them had higher arrest rates than they used to. She did give Tim a run for his money.

"Boss, I think that's it?" Tony's voice broke through his myriad of thoughts. He suddenly trailed off and gaped at the club. There was a long line outside the lively establishment. Music blasted through the open door where two bouncers stood guarding the passage.

"How the hell are we going to get in there DiNozzo?"

"I think McGee left us a ticket." DiNozzo said in wonder as he stared at the black card with bright red lettering on glitter which read _Nyxteria. _The two men disembarked from their vehicle once they were parked. They walked straight to the bouncer and flashed the card.

"Right, Nyx is at the bar." the man nodded to them both as he lifted the cord and let them pass.

"Thanks man," Tony said while other guests waiting to get in protested. "Boss!" he shouted over the din to the man who had accompanied him. "There's Lexi!" he pointed towards the bar where said woman was sitting. She had replaced her work clothes with a plain white shirt paired with a dark blue pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail at the top of her head, curly ringlets cascading just behind her shoulders.

"Let's go DiNozzo."

XoxoxoX

"Don't look now Nyx but it seems to me as if your prince charming just arrived."

"Dame, I thought this was supposed to be about you?"

"Yeah but I'm not the one being followed by two hot men." Alexandria glared at the dark blond man standing beside her. "Why don't you just go over there?"

"I want him to chase me."

"Of course you do honey," Damien smirked at her. "You wanna put on a show then?" she matched his smirk as he flagged down the bartender.

"Are you sure about this Dame?"

"Well, it would be the highlight of my night." he smiled. "Besides, if it helps me forget the damn asshole then why the hell not?"

"You called for me?" a handsome young man with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling jade eyes walked to them.

"Nyx here needs some help."

"With what?"

"A guy."

"You need help snagging a guy?"

"Not so much snag, but to actually get him to admit he wants me."

"You know if you weren't so honest, I would actually think you're too full of yourself." the man smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

"How about some flaring lessons?"

XoxoxoX

"Nyx, drop the bottle before you cost me another month's worth of my salary!"

"Don't be so mean Aster." Gibbs watched Lexi pout at another man, a different one from the man she'd been sitting with.

"God! You know you're hopeless behind the bar."

"Which is why I have you."

"I'll teach you during my break. Not now. I'm busy."

"Dame, can you please take over so Aster can help me?" she redirected chocolate brown eyes to the man she'd been sitting with previously who just downed his shot and jumped over the bar.

"You owe me for this Nyx."

"Okay!" she chirped happily then turned back to the one she had called _Aster_. "Can you please help me now?"

"Fine."

"Two scotch on the rocks here please." Alexandria covered up a smile at the sound of Tony's voice.

"Nyx! If you're not going to pay attention then I will just go help Damien tend to the bar."

"Sorry! Okay I'm ready." Gibbs watched discreetly as the man stood behind her and began to direct her movements with his hands. His fists clenched around the glass of scotch placed before him as he could do nothing but observe as another man laid his hands all over his woman. At that particular moment he was debating with himself. Why hadn't he staked his claim when he had the chance? But he did! He kissed her at the hospital. Shouldn't she know that she was his? Why was she letting all these other men touch what was rightfully his?

"I don't think the glass did anything to you," the voice startled him from his murderous thoughts but he had enough practice not to let his reaction be noticed.

"Hn."

"Are you one of Nyx's new friends?"

"Who?"

"Lexi."

"You could say that."

"Ah I see."

"See what?"

"Do you also work at NCIS?" Gibbs raised and eyebrow at the man. "Tim works there doesn't he?"

"How do you know McGee?"

"Oh, isn't he Lexi's twin brother?" Tony choked behind Gibbs at the news.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs growled at the other man.

"You didn't know? Oh my God Lexi's gonna kill me!"

"What do you mean she's his sister?"

"Shit!" the man was gone just as Tony got his breathing back under control. They watched him go up to Alexandria and the other man and the two talked. The blond man suddenly hung his head in shame while Alexandria just smiled. She tilted his head up and said a few things to him before kissing him softly on the cheek.

XoxoxoX

"I'm really sorry Nyx. I thought you told them."

"It's not your fault Dame."

"God! I just fucked this up!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. This night is supposed to be about you." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let me just go talk to them and then I'll come back for you, alright Damien?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It was bound to come out anyway." Alexandria walked away from her friends towards Gibbs and Tony.

"Hey!"

"You're Tim's sister?" Gibbs asked as soon as she came into his view.

"This really isn't the place to talk about this."

"And where should we talk about it?" annoyed at the bite in his tone she glared at her brother's boss.

"You know what Gibbs? I really don't think you're in any position to be angry at me. You were the one who ignored me after you kissed me. I get that you've been bogged down with cases but when you came to visit me with the pretense of checking up on me? No one bought that and frankly I didn't want to wait for you to get your head out of your ass to talk to me. You keep on getting mad at everyone around me but guess what? Until you actually get over yourself and do something about it, you won't get what you want. I'm not going to be sitting around pining for you while you decide what you want from me! I have a life too and unfortunately for you, right now you're not in it!" she said all of it without raising her voice. "Tony, just get him out of here please. I'll talk to you tomorrow and explain everything."

"Alright."

XoxoxoX

"I'll just give Tim a heads up."

"I'm really sorry Nyx." Alexandria just smiled at him as she went outside to make her call.

"Hey Baby Girl, are you and Damien having fun?"

"Yeah, we were."

"Were? What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well Tony and Gibbs were here."

"And?"

"Damien slipped. He thought they knew."

"Oh."

"Yeah, just calling to warn you. They might be on their way there now."

"Nah. Gibbs won't come here. He knows Jaymee is here." Tim said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just kinda went off on him a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well he frustrates me Tim! He's hot and cold! He's worse than a pregnant woman on steroids."

"Really Lexi? A pregnant woman on steroids?" he couldn't quite keep the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Yeah well, that's what it feels like to me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We'll have to tell your team the truth. If that doesn't change anything then Damien and I will just be having fun with each other."

"Alright." Tim agreed. "I'll set a meeting with the team tomorrow evening. Enjoy the rest of the night with Damien. I love you little sis."

"Love you too big bro."

* * *

**I wanna thank Sprig and Reader aka Sun Samurai for giving me the idea of Tim and Lexi being siblings. **

**R&amp;R. Please and thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait but it's been a busy week. **

**Here ya go. **

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us do this here Ducky." Alexandria said to the eldest member of team Gibbs.

"It's nothing dear child," the ME replied. "I must admit, the recent revelations have peaked my curiosity."

"Well I hope to at least satisfy that if nothing else."

"Mama!" she turned in time to catch the energetic little girl who was giggling happily.

"What's going on little koala?"

"Jett!"

"Oh?"

"I do believe that means Jethro is here." Ducky smiled. "Why don't we finish setting the table so that we can all eat?"

XoxoxoX

A tense silence covered the atmosphere after dinner had been finished. The women had cleared the table and washed the dishes while Tim set Jaymee to bed. Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Tony were left sitting in the living room watching each other. Or rather, Gibbs was glaring at Tim who was looking back calmly while Tony watched their boss and Ducky and Palmer quietly observed the silent interaction.

"I hate situations like these." Alexandria announced as she, Ziva and Abby came into the living room carrying a tray of drinks. "Drink up. God knows I'm going to need it for this talk." she took a seat by Tim's feet while Ziva settled on his lap. Abby sat next to Tony apparently deeming him safe for the moment.

"So, what exactly is your relationship?"

"We're twins." Alexandria and Timothy said together.

"How?"

"Well Tony, our mother and father had sex and we were born on the same day." Alexandria said earning a snicker from her brother and his girlfriend.

"Enough with the games Lexi!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Just tell us what the hell we want to know."

"At least Tony asked properly." she mumbled under her breath but didn't look away from Gibbs' angry stare. "What do you want to hear Gibbs?" he flinched at her tone minutely but continued to glare at her.

"How are you two twins?"

"Haven't you ever thought why Admiral McGee hates his son?" she asked. "Why do you think they have so much bad blood between them?"

"I'm not a McGee by birth." Tim finally said. "Elizabeth McGee gave birth to a dead son the same day Lexi and I were born. Our biological mother died during childbirth and it left our aunt saddled with two children she didn't even want."

"What about your Dad?"

"From what we discovered? The sperm donor didn't want us." Lexi said bitterly. "Aunt Isabel was desperate enough to sell her own nephew and that's what she did. She tried to get the McGees to take me in as well but the then Captain didn't want another child, and he wouldn't know how to explain that to Elizabeth either. They finished the papers while still in the hospital so I was taken in by my aunt."

"How did you two even meet?"

"Lexi and I met through Penelope. I was fourteen and we were all hackers by then. Penny found us online and introduced us to each other. We became friends but we didn't meet in person until we got caught."

"Got caught?" Tony asked.

"We were young and stupid."

"You could say that again." Alexandria snorted at her brother's comment.

"All we knew of each other was our online lives, even Penelope's," Tim ignored his sister's words. "And we had this crazy idea of having a contest."

"I hate to ask but I'm really curious. What did you do?" Tony continued the questioning.

"We competed against each other on who can breach the cyber security the fastest." Alexandria smirked. "I hit the Pentagon, Tim got CIA and Penny got FBI." she leaned back against Tim's legs smugly. "Aunt Isabel didn't know what to do with me when the Pentagon showed up at home and told her I'd been hacking into their system. They hauled us into the FBI and put me in a room with Tim and Penny. Apparently they thought we were a team of terrorists since we hit them at the same time."

"The men sent to interrogate us didn't know which approach to try." Tim relayed. "We were all teens, Penny was nineteen and Lexi and I were only sixteen then."

"They waited for any one of us to acknowledge the others but since we haven't actually met face to face, well that technique sucked." Gibbs couldn't help but be impressed. Here were two people who had fooled three of the state's greatest agencies when they were mere teens. "At the end of it all we were sent home with warnings of not trying to hack into their security anymore and veiled, not-so-subtle hints that they wanted to recruit us."

"Lexi and I graduated from high school that same year. I got into MIT without the Admiral's consent and Lexi wouldn't have gotten into any university had the Pentagon not magically produced a scholarship for her. They really did want her to work for them."

"Still do."

"How did you find out that you were related?"

"Tim crashed his first car on our first year and it was bad enough that he needed blood. When I came up as a perfect match we knew something was wrong. I went home to aunt Isabel to ask her and she told me truth. Apparently she'd just been waiting for me to ask because she recognized the elder McGee when she picked me up the day we got caught."

"Does the Admiral know that you found each other?" Jimmy asked.

"No. I just call him Daddy Dearest for the heck of it." Alexandria snickered.

"And what was it about you knowing his boys?"

"It was the Admiral's way of training me. After I found out that I wasn't really his son, I stopped trying so hard to impress him. It didn't matter to him that I was doing really well academically. The fact that I didn't go into the Navy straight out of high school was a sore spot for him and he would send whoever was under his command to try to convince me otherwise."

"I finally got so tired of Tim getting beat up. It didn't help that no one would try to help him but me because that was just how much sway the then Captain had to the people around us. I convinced Tim that we had to somehow fight back so we enrolled in self-defense lessons. Once we started defending ourselves the attacks just stopped."

"Why lie?" Gibbs asked startling the rest into silence. "Why not just tell us who you are?"

"Even after all this time Tim and I never lied." Alexandria narrowed her eyes at the man. "Introducing me as his twin sister would've just raised a lot of questions that would have distracted the team from the investigation. Besides, I had no reason to bare myself to any of you at the time." when he couldn't get anything more from her Gibbs turned his glare onto her twin brother.

"I never lied to you Gibbs."

"You said you love her."

"And I do. I also said she was never and never would be my lover."

"And Jaymee?"

"She's my daughter because I'm the only father he knows."

"Jaymee's biological father did not want anything to do with her." Alexandria said. "He signed over all rights to me and she grew up thinking Tim was her Daddy."

"They're right Gibbs." Tony said. "They never lied."

"There's a reason why every time I kiss her it was either on the forehead or on her cheek. She's my sister Gibbs. Even if we didn't grow up together we lived with each other all throughout university. I've known her since we were fourteen. That's why she comes above everything else, even my career. I'm not afraid of anything when she's by my side because I have to protect her. I'm her big brother, even more than Sarah's."

"Ziva, did you know?" Gibbs turned to the only woman on his team.

"Yes. Lexi told me the truth after she moved into my apartment."

"Why didn't you tell us before now?"

"I had no reason to." Ziva replied calmly. "And it wasn't my secret to tell."

"We may have hidden a few things but nobody is free and clear from secrets." Alexandria met Gibbs' angry glare head on. "If you can honestly tell me that everyone in this room knows everything there is to know about you then I would admit to lying by omission." obviously not satisfied with the answers he received Gibbs rose angrily from his seat and stalked out of the door.

"Gibbs!" Abby was the only one who went to follow him but not even for his favorite daughter did he stop. He went straight to his charger and left. He needed to vent and he needed to do it away from every one else.

XoxoxoX

"Unca Tony!" the little girl's giggling reached him before the child did. Jaymee ducked behind Ziva's desk and giggled again.

"I wonder where she is," Tony decided to play along. The past few weeks had been filled with tension, especially with Tim and Gibbs but Jaymee's presence always helped to clear the air if only because she was too cute to resist. Alexandria still made regular appearances at the bullpen and whenever she was up there Gibbs would suddenly disappear.

"Tony did you see~?" Ziva trailed off at the meaningful look he sent her way.

"Sorry Zee, I haven't seen~" Jaymee's giggles turned louder and she popped out from behind Ziva's desk.

"I'm here!" she announced happily.

'There you are!"

"What are you doing there Jaymee?" Tony asked.

"Am hiding."

"Uh-huh. Who's supposed to be watching you?"

"Unca Tony! No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Mama give me this!" she brandished a slightly rumpled envelope and held it towards him.

"Oh really? What's this then?"

"Is ma bif-day!" she nodded seriously.

"Are you going to have a party?" he asked while Ziva went to her desk and watched fondly.

"Yes! Pool and cake and toys and food and~"

"Alright koala, stop bothering Uncle Tony." Tim said as he set a cup of coffee onto Tony's desk.

"Daddy!"

"Mama's looking for you now."

"Aww."

"Don't worry about it Probie. I'll bring her down to Lexi."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I need a break from all this paperwork anyway."

"Thanks Tony."

"When's the party again?"

"This weekend."

"Is Gibbs invited?"

"Jaymee wants him to be there."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Alright, come on sweetheart. Let's go see your Mama."

"Bye bye Daddy. Bye aunt Zee."

"Bye Jaymee." the two chorused as she took her uncle's hand.

XoxoxoX

"Well hello little lady."

"Unca Dewek!"

"We've got to work on your R's JC." the dark skinned man picked her up and she squealed happily. "Where's your Mama?"

"Titchen!"

"Hello Jaymee," Emily greeted the little girl who had been perched on top of Derek's shoulders.

"Hi!"

"Derek, Emily you're here!" Tim went out to see what the commotion was about.

"Spencer sends his love but he's off to Vegas visiting his mom and Hotch is on the way with Jack and JJ."

"Come on in." he led them into the house.

"Whose house is this?"

"It's Ducky's."

"Hey Derek, Emily." Alexandria stood carrying a cookie tray in hand. Her long curly hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing an apron that said 'Don't trust me, I'm not really a baker.'

"What's cooking Hot Mama?"

"You're not getting any until the party actually starts." Alexandria rolled her eyes. "And you little koala, are supposed to be getting ready. Your friends are gonna be here soon." she plucked the little girl from his shoulders as she spoke. "Do you want me or aunt Ziva to help you?"

"Aunt Zee!" she giggled.

"Alright, go find Aunt Zee and show her the dress that you're going to wear." she set the little girl onto her feet just as the door bell rang again.

"I got it!" Tony shouted from the living room where he'd been watching a movie.

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem!"

"Can I do anything to help?" Emily offered as Tim led Derek away to the back porch.

"Are you sure Em?"

"Yeah, just tell me what to do. I'm afraid my culinary skills are set on boiling water and using the microwave."

"Okay," she took another apron from one of the cupboards and gave it to her. "Here why don't you just start decorating the cupcakes."

"That I can do." she chuckled. "Don't you think it's too quiet?"

"Now that you mention it," Alexandria agreed. "Let me just go see who it was," she left Emily in the kitchen while asking, "Who was at the door Tony?" only to find Tony and Penelope staring at each other through the open door. "Hey Penny. Are you going to come in or do you just want to gape at each other at the door?"

"Uh, yeah.. Of course."

"I guess there is a first time for everything. Both Anthony DiNozzo and Penelope Garcia - speechless." Alexandria thought to herself. "Em and I will be in the kitchen if you want to join us Pen."

"Sure. I'll be there."

XoxoxoX

"Jett!" Alexandria looked up from the piece of cake she had been in the process of cutting up for her daughter in time to see Gibbs step off the back porch and onto the lawn where they were celebrating Jaymee's second birthday. She watched as her little girl ran across towards the older man as fast as she could and launch herself at Gibbs who caught her almost effortlessly.

"Happy birthday Jaymee!"

"Tenchu!" she kissed his cheek and reached for her present.

"Well, well, I didn't think he was going to show up." Damien spoke from beside her. "From what you told me, I thought he would stay away for a while."

"He's only here for Jaymee."

"Are you sure?"

"Dame, I know you just got out of a really bad relationship but that is no reason for you to be picking on mine."

"Oh? I didn't know there was a relationship already."

"Oh shut up Damien." she glared at her snickering friend.

"Mama!"

"Yes Jaymee?"

"Jett is hewe."

"I can see that."

"Hey Boss, I didn't think you'd come." thankfully Tim came to the rescue.

"Came to give Jaymee her present." he nodded towards the little girl who he had set on her feet once they reached her Mama.

"You want a beer Gibbs?" Alexandria offered. The tension had been running high ever since she and Tim had come clean but she knew it wasn't her fault. Gibbs was the one avoiding her, not the other way 'round.

"Sure."

"Why don't you go talk to the others while I grab a plate for you. Tim there's more beer in the cooler."

"Here you go Gibbs." Timothy led him to the others while Jaymee went to play with her friends, leaving Alexandria with Damien once again.

"He's an asshole," the man commented and Alexandria chuckled. "But he's a handsome asshole."

"Right, come help me."

XoxoxoX

Gibbs kept one eye trained on his junior agent's twin sister while keeping one ear open to the conversation around him. His grip on the ice cold bottle tightening when she kissed the man's cheek and he noted vaguely that it was the same one he'd seen her with at the club.

"That's Damien." McGee was suddenly beside him with a plate of food. "He and Lexi had been friends since they were ten." Gibbs grunted in acknowledgment while he reached for the plate being offered. "Lexi will be pissed if something happened to him." after issuing his warning the younger man left him alone.

"So where's the little birthday girl?"

"Stephen!" Gibbs hated the way she was so excited at this new man's appearance but could do nothing but glare at the pair as Alexandria embraced her guest. "You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." he took a big swig from his beer to quench his growing fury unaware that he was being carefully watched by a group of trained profilers.

XoxoxoX

"Is Lexi doing it on purpose?" Penelope asked, bright blue eyes trained on the MCRT's team leader.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was," McGee commented as they watched the excited welcome she gave the newcomers. Just behind the man was another one whom she greeted in an equally happy manner. "She's sneaky that way."

"Unca Staw!"

"Star?" Derek raised an eyebrow at the name.

"That's Stephen and Lawrence, they were our friends back in MIT." McGee informed them. "They were both business majors and they dreamed of opening their own club. Lexi partnered with them. They named the club Nyxteria, Nyx is Lexi's nickname Aster is for Lawrence, hence Star."

"And why the ecstatic welcoming committee?" Derek asked.

"Stephen was away on business." McGee shrugged.

"I think you should tell your boss to cool down," Emily commented. "He's going to hurt himself with that bottle if you don't."

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" McGee groaned.

"I can go Tim."

"Don't worry about it Tony. You just keep Penny-bear company there." both adults blushed at the implications of his words and he smirked.

XoxoxoX

"So who's the guy that's been giving me the eye since we got here?" Stephen asked as quietly as he could.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you deflecting?"

"That's the man who followed you to the club." Lawrence gasped in shock.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he almost caused a scene when Damien let it slip that she and Tim are twins."

"Interesting."

"You," she pointed towards Lawrence. "Stop talking. And you, stop over thinking it. He's Tim's boss and he doesn't like being lied to."

"Did you lie?"

"No, we just didn't tell them anything."

"Then why are you defending him from something you didn't even do?"

XoxoxoX

"Alright, up you get little koala. Your friends have gone home and so should you."

"No Mama, no!"

"Here let me take her," Stephen held out his arms and waited for Alexandria to settle the little girl. "Come on little one. You go to sleep now, uncle Stephen's right here with you." he then began humming and Alexandria smiled.

"You'll be an awesome Daddy someday," she told him then kissed his cheek and then her own daughter's forehead. "Let me just tell Tim that I'm going ahead."

"Okay," she found Tim still with the BAU team. "Baby boy, I'm gonna take Jaymee home."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"We'll be fine." she embraced him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the barbecue." she told the rest of her friends. Penelope and Tony were sitting closer to each other than they did at the beginning of the night, Jack was lying asleep with his head on JJ's leg while the woman sat next to Aaron who had an arm around her shoulder. Derek and Emily sat together with Tim and Ziva across them. She received a chorus of goodbyes in her wake as she returned to her daughter and friend. "Let's go."

XoxoxoX

Gibbs didn't know why he was forgotten. Was it because he had been trying to avoid her or because her attention was on someone else? He had watched as she acted as a family would with that man that he'd heard McGee call Stephen and the green monster of jealousy roared in his chest at the sight. He wanted to be able to do that with her and he hated that she would so openly give her smiles and her kisses to everyone else but him. Things had to change but he screwed up. If he really wanted her then he would have to do something to apologize, after all he was a man of a few words. He preferred actions over promises and act he would finally do.

* * *

**R&amp;R please and thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter guys. **

**I don't own NCIS. **

* * *

"Tony!" Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked up from his paperwork at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" shock crossed his features at the question coming from his junior partner's twin sister.

"Me?"

"Is there another Tony here? Yes you," she rolled her eyes at his apparent shock.

"Why me?"

"Tim and Ziva are going out tonight and Jaymee's over at Stephen's," she said casually. "I find myself by my lonesome and I figured you would be great company."

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea?" Alexandria cocked her head to the side at his hesitation. Since when had he balked when a woman was asking him out?

"Why not?"

"One you're Tim's sister, two we both work at NCIS and three you're Tim's sister."

"Well one Tim wouldn't care - well I guess maybe he would but that's only if you hurt me, two why would it matter if we work together? Tim and Ziva are partners on the field and even the director doesn't have anything to say about their relationship as long as they don't let it interfere with work. Besides, all I want is some company for tonight." she smiled at him. "Please?" and then turned on the full power of the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!" it took him but a few moments to succumb to the look she gave him and she grinned at him in triumph.

"Yes!" she pumped her hand with her success making her new date laugh. "I'll see you tonight at 8 o'clock." she turned to leave but stopped when he called her back.

"Wait, Lexi! What should I wear?"

"Casual would do," she smirked at him and the hopped away from his desk humming to herself as she did _"I got a date with Anthony DiNozzo."_ she hummed all the way to her office making everyone she passed by smile at her childish antics.

XoxoxoX

"So I heard you got a date with Lexi," Tim inwardly grinned at the surprised look in his friend's face.

"How do you know that Probie?" Tony didn't even bother to deny it. He knew the two never kept secrets from each other, it wouldn't have been believable anyway.

"Oh she was only singing it to me over the phone when she told me." he grinned at the senior agent who looked dumbstruck.

"She was singing it?"

"From what I hear, she'd been doing that since you agreed to go out with her."

"Why?"

"Guess she really wants to go out with you." Tim shrugged as he took his position on his desk.

"Dead Petty officer at the marina, grab your gear!" Tony gaped stupidly at their boss for suddenly appearing in front of him. "DiNozzo!" the accompanying head slap jolted him back to the real world. "Your gear?" the bite in their team leader's tone convinced him that Gibbs might have learned about his upcoming date with Alexandria that evening. Tony groaned to himself at the thought of encroaching on what his boss perceived as his and braced himself for a long case.

XoxoxoX

"Hey Tony, how was your day?" Alexandria greeted him as she pulled open the door to Tim's apartment. When all she received was a grumbled reply she smiled at him in sympathy. "That bad huh?" he just nodded sullenly to her. "Well then why don't you get inside while I grab a beer from the fridge? Pizza's just arrived and Magnum's on." he stared at her in bewilderment for a few moments before a dazzling smile lit up his face.

"If you weren't Tim's sister, I would probably kiss you right now."

"And since I am Tim's sister I suggest you just do it on the cheek." they grinned at each other before Tony decided he would do as told and swooped in to land a wet smack to her cheek. She blushed where he'd kissed her and he laughed. "Go on then. I'll just grab our drinks and you can settle down on the couch." he shuffled into the living room while she went on her way to the kitchen. She took a six pack from the fridge and was on her way back to the living room when the doorbell rang again. "I got it Tony." she told him when she saw that he was about to get up from the couch. Tony smiled and settled back down on his seat.

"Lexi!"

"Hey Penny-bear, what brings you here?"

"Well I got some time off so I thought we could hang around."

"You drove for over three hours just so we can hang out?" Alexandria stared at her friend in confusion. "That's the best you can do?" she grinned.

"Actually, I wanted to see you again."

"Me? Or is it actually a certain senior field agent that you came here for?" when the bubbly blonde refused to speak and merely blushed to her strawberry tinted roots she smirked. "Well then, how about you take these," she handed her friend the beer she'd been carrying and pulled the technical analyst inside. "And bring them to living room." she nudged Penelope in the right direction while taking her coat from the hanger.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just check in with Stephen about Jaymee and I'll be right back. There's pizza on the coffee table and take out menus on the fridge. Call me if you need anything." and without another word she left, the door closing softly behind her.

"Lexi, is everything alr~" Tony decided that it had taken her a little too long to only be answering the door and decided to check it out. "Uh hi?"

"Hello," an awkward silence fell between them at the apparent shock of seeing the other.

"So, where's Lexi?"

"She said she'll check in with Jaymee."

"Oh."

"Yeah." a pregnant pause followed their stilted conversation before Tony could finally get a grip on himself.

"You want to watch a movie with me? Lexi and I were supposed to see it together but..."

"Sure," an easy smile from Penelope and a wide grin from Tony had them both relaxing in each other's presence.

"Here let me help you with that." he took the beer from her and led her to the living room. "Have you ever seen Magnum PI?"

"Of course!"

"What's your favorite part?" their voices drifted away from the door as they spoke animatedly about the finer points of the movie. Outside the door one sneaky matchmaker of a woman grinned to herself at this unexpected turn of events. She had been planning on speaking to Tony about Penelope but it would seem as if fate had other plans for the pair. Oh well, she was there merely to lend a hand to those who needed it. "_At least," _she thought. _"This should make up for having a crappy day with Gibbs." _she nodded to herself. _"Now to find Damien." _

XoxoxoX

"Good morning Probie, Ziva!" Anthony DiNozzo practically glided to his desk from the elevators the next morning.

"Good morning Tony," Tim looked at him in suspicion. "Had a good night?"

"I actually did." he sat on his chair as he dropped his backpack onto the floor beneath his desk. "I watched movies all night with an amazing woman." he sighed almost like a love-struck girl.

"Really?" dark eyebrows rose in shock at the confession.

"And that's all you did Tony?" Ziva too asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Of course not! We also drank beer and ate some pizza while we discussed the greatest movie hits of all time." Tim drew back in shock. One, Lexi hated beer so it couldn't have been her that Tony was with the night before and two, although she appreciated movies and knows to criticize them, she never did unless it was one of her favorites. There was only one other woman he knew of that had the same appetite for movies and beer but as far as he knew she was not in the city. "I should get her a present!" Tony announced. "I didn't even know I wanted some company until Lexi asked me out."

"Work first before you go buying any gifts DiNozzo." the head slap was dodged just in time leading his teammates to look at him in shock.

"Paperwork's done Boss." Tony grinned at Gibbs as he took a folder from his desk and brought it to the older man's table. "Finished it yesterday before I went to see Lexi." oh he was just having too much fun rubbing it in Gibbs' face that he had had a date with the woman. He figured if Alexandria was willing to help him then he might as well push his boss' buttons so he might finally get a move on. "You want anything Probie? I think I'm going to get her some flowers."

"No thanks Tony," Tim hid a grin with his coffee cup while Ziva shot up in her seat.

"I'll go with you Tony."

"Sure." Timothy smiled as he watched his partners leave. It would seem as if his sister had done some matchmaking again but this time, she'd been so successful that her target wanted to help her back. Gibbs obviously didn't like it at all.

XoxoxoX

Alexandria stared in surprise at the newest bouquet on her desk. It had been two weeks since she had gotten Tony and Penelope together - though by accident she still laid claim to the fact that she had a hand in it all - and Tony, in an effort to thank her had sent her flowers. The first set came the day after the movie night, a courier had brought her three long-stemmed white roses and she had smiled. She brought it up to the bullpen and thanked Tony with a kiss to his cheek but told him that he'd gotten her favorite flower wrong. He had then vowed to get it right and everyday since then she'd gotten a new bouquet. Everything from tulips to pansies and even dandelions as well as lilies have come across her desk at cyber crimes. He'd still been wrong but it had turned into a game for both of them. Tony was reduced to wheedling for her favorite flower from Tim and even Ziva, one time he had actually asked Jaymee but the little girl had refused to share her Mama's secret.

"I have a delivery for Alexandria Denise Smith?" she whirled round to face the delivery man who'd made his appearance once again. Even just asking her name had become out of habit as Jerry, the delivery man, smiled at him.

"Did you bring this here too Jerry?" she asked as she pointed at the single sunflower on her desk.

"This is my first delivery to your office today," the man shook his head as he handed her a box.

"Oh okay, thanks."

"Your welcome." then he grinned. "Does that mean you have more admirers?"

"I guess so." she laughed with him.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"We'll see." Jerry left and lay down the package she had just received onto the her table. She didn't know how Tony would've found out. Despite his incredible investigative skills he was enjoying their game a bit too much. He wouldn't have cut it short unless this didn't come from him. She decided to check the package to make sure that her hunch was correct and in the box found a small potted cherry blossom tree. In it was the customary card with DiNozzo's name on it. So if the sunflower wasn't from Tony, then who gave it to her?

XoxoxoX

"Hey Tone, I just got your latest package."

"So, is that it?"

"Sorry but no." she smiled at him feigning sadness. "Are you gonna keep trying?"

"I'd love to but I really want to save up so I can take Penny out on a date when I go see her next week." he smiled at her feigning disappointment.

"That's fine," she laughed at his pitiful impersonation. "'Coz someone's already beat you to it."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who?"

"I really don't know. I've been trying to figure that out all morning."

"Are you sure you don't know who sent it to you?"

"Positive."

"Do you want to find out who it is?"

"No, I'm kinda enjoying the mystery." she chuckled.

"Alright, I gotta go."

"Sure. Tell me how it goes with Penny okay?"

"Of course I will."

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Lexi."

XoxoxoX

Alexandria sighed in disappointment. It had been three days since she received her sunflower and she had not gotten anything after that. He hopes had been thoroughly dashed when the few days that followed had passed and she hadn't gotten anything else. The only highlight of her day was when she could finally get home to Jaymee.

"Mama!"

"Hello koala," she raised the little girl and hugged her tight.

"I have gift!"

"Really?"

"Fow oo!"

"For me? Where did you get it from?"

"I sees it."

"Can I see this gift?"

"Is in da bed!"

"Okay, let's go see it then." she walked towards her bedroom and looked at the present waiting for her. Curiosity bloomed in her chest as she settled next to it and just stared.

"Open it Mama!" she nodded at her child and reached for the bow. Tugging on it, the ribbon fell to the bed and she lifted the lid only to gasp at what was inside.

"Oooooh, pwetty." Jaymee exclaimed as she pulled out the turquoise music box from its coverings. Alexandria opened it to see a picture of her, Tim and Jaymee and hear the first few notes of her favorite song's chorus.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"Oo give you gift?"

"I don't know koala. I really don't know." though she had her suspicion, she didn't share it with anyone yet. She wanted to know if it was really him before she said anything. "Come on koala, you wash up and then you can help me make dinner." she put the music box back in its case and covered it up then set it on her dresser. She couldn't wait for the next one to arrive.

XoxoxoX

"Is there anything I can do for you Gibbs?" she asked the man who was standing in her doorway looking quite uncomfortable.

"Needed to talk to you." she finally looked away from her computer and regarded the man who'd been slowly creeping his way into her heart.

"Of course, have a seat." Alexandria gestured towards a chair across her desk and waited patiently as he got himself situated. "Gibbs?" she called out when he didn't say anything after a few moments.

"I wanted to give you this." he held out a small white envelope which she looked at. "Take it." at his prompting she took it from his hand and met his gaze.

"What is it?" Gibbs shrugged at her question leading her to open the envelope. "Are you asking me out?" she could only stare at the invitation to an exclusive restaurant in town, besides that there were two tickets for her favorite play. "How did you even know what my favorite play was?"

"Same way I found out what your favorite flower is." he smirked at her and she grinned in response. "You coming?"

"Pick me up at Tim's place."

"See you tomorrow evening then," he stood from his seat and left her office without another word but not before throwing her another smirk. Alexandria sat back in her own chair and stared at the gift he had given her. Despite the non-romantic way that he asked her out, she still wouldn't change it. After all, he wouldn't be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs if he did it any other way.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**R&amp;R please and thank you. **

**aLy0:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys. Been busy with life. **

* * *

Alexandria couldn't believe how well their date had gone. He had been a proper gentleman from start to finish, even answering her questions about his life - although she made sure not to ask anything too forward - and then Gibbs had brought her back to Tim's apartment.

"_Thank you for coming with me," the man who was usually too stoic for words was thanking her for a wonderful evening. _

"_Thank you for inviting me." she smiled at him in turn. _

"_I want to apologize for my attitude these past few months. I had no right to pry into your relationship with McGee and I shouldn't have demanded that you tell me everything." the older man ran a hand through his graying locks in frustration. They were sitting in the living room having a nightcap when he suddenly started speaking. Alexandria sat and listened quietly but he seemed to have lost the words he wanted to say. "I-I'm not good at this." he gave a self-depreciating chuckle then looked her in the eye. "I've never had to court anyone before, besides my first wife." _

"_Is that what this is?" she asked,ignoring the fact that he had just made a rather personal confession to her. It was not that she didn't want to know about his past wives but it was about them, she didn't want to end their night talking about his past when they could be talking about their future together. "Are you courting me?" she reached out a hand to hold his and smiled. _

"_If you'll let me," while Alexandria loved the confident, smirking and coffee-loving Gibbs, there was something about this vulnerable man in front of him that she rather liked. _

"_I'd like that." he intertwined their fingers together as she laid her head on his shoulder and made herself comfortable. They sat in calm silence for a while until he broke it. _

"_I should go." he whispered. _

"_Okay," she sat up and looked at him only for deep chocolate to be caught in his sparkling sapphire. Gibbs leaned in slowly to give her time to pull away and when she didn't, he finally crossed the gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle, with the softest pressure he could give as he conveyed his reassurance that he was serious about her and was truly sorry for the way he had acted before. _

"_Good night Alexandria," he whispered once he finally pulled back. _

"_Good night Leroy." she smiled at him when he stood up from the couch. _

"_I'll see myself out," and then he was gone, leaving Alexandria sitting by herself and thinking of the past evening. She fell asleep that night with a goofy smile on her face. _

The elevator doors slid open and let her out onto the bullpen where her brother and his girlfriend already were. Jaymee was sat on Tony's lap as the two played a game of some sort on the computer.

"Good morning guys!" she received the same response from the three adults and an exuberant smile from her daughter.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hello baby! Did you enjoy your sleepover with Daddy and Aunt Zee?"

"Uh-huh!" the little girl clambered from Tony's lap and ran towards her. Alexandria swung her up in her embrace as Jaymee pressed her nose into her mother's curls. "Mama, Aunt Zee was sick."

"Really?" she whispered back.

"Uh-huh!"

"Did you help Aunt Zee after she was sick?"

"No, Daddy helped."

"Oh, I guess that's okay then." Jaymee snuggled into Alexandria's embrace as her mother shared a look with Ziva.

"Everything alright?" their silent communication was broken by Gibbs' arrival. He was carrying a small tray of hot drinks in his hand and stood right across from the mother and daughter who was standing in the middle of their space in the bullpen.

"Yeah, everything's fine." she smiled at him as he waved at Jaymee.

"Here," he held out the tray with two cups for her to take.

"I don't drink coffee," Alexandria looked at him in confusion.

"It's not coffee." he smirked as she reached out to take it. "Grab your gear, we're going down to the marina." as soon as the tray was out of his hand he whirled round to face his team. They all rose from their desks as they usually did when he called and soon they were gone.

"Come on baby, Mama has to work now too." she shook her head when she was left standing alone in the middle of the bullpen. "I have to talk to Aunt Ziva later." and she resolved to do just that when the team was back from their mission.

XoxoxoX

"Are you sure you're okay Zee?" Alexandria asked the only woman on her brother's team. The Mossad Liaison Officer was currently wolfing down pickles dipped in peanut butter.

"Yes, of course I am Lexi." she smiled at her boyfriend's sister. "I've just been having the strangest cravings."

"When did the cravings start?"

"The day before yesterday." she moaned as she ate happily, not noticing the worried look in Alexandria's eyes.

"Zee, when was your last cycle?"

"What?" she suddenly stopped eating.

"When did you last have your period?"

"Three months ago, I think." the pickle she was going to eat dropped onto the table as she froze in shock.

"Ziva?" Alexandria watched as the other woman cradled her stomach.

"Do you think I might be pregnant?"

"Have you and Tim been always careful?" the soft blush that rose to Ziva's cheeks was answer enough and Alexandria smiled gently in understanding. "It's alright Ziva. Why don't we ask Ducky to check you over?"

"But what about Tim?"

"Tim has already had the practice with Jaymee," Alexandria shrugged. "I'm sure this little one wouldn't be such a bother."

"I have no idea how to care for a child."

"Of course you do Ziva. I've seen you with Jaymee and I know you'll be a great mom."

"Really?"

"I promise. Besides, if you're not sure about anything you can always come to me."

"How do I tell Tim?"

"Why don't we confirm it first before you worry about telling Tim?"

"Will you come with me to see Ducky?"

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"I need someone to be there with me."

"Okay, we'll go see Ducky first thing tomorrow."

XoxoxoX

"Lunch!"

"Is it noon already?" Alexandria looked up from her computer in search of the little one who was more than happy to remind her of the time. "Where would you like to eat today koala?"

"Jett!" Jaymee squealed as she popped out from beneath one of her guest chairs. She barreled onto the older man's legs who smiled down at her. His arms were laden with paper bags.

"I brought lunch." Alexandria rose from her seat to help him with the bags.

"I can see that. The others?"

"They're eating with Abby down at the lab."

"So what are we having for lunch today?"

"Chinese."

"How did you know?" she looked at him suspiciously, trying hard to figure out how he found out about her favorite food. Gibbs merely smirked at her and then turned his attention towards her daughter who started to babble in an effort to gain his attention. "Alright koala, come with me and wipe your hands off before we eat."

"Mama," Jaymee pouted at her mother, refusing to let go of her hold on Gibbs' leg.

"Go on sweetheart, get your hands clean then we can play after we eat." the way he was so gentle with her made Alexandria smile. She knew he had a daughter once, no doubt he would've been the same with her but seeing Gibbs interact with Jaymee helped her realize that there would be no hindrance to them should they decided to continue their budding relationship. Gibbs smiled when the little girl finally let him go and begrudgingly walked towards her mother. Alexandria set her up with a small plate of her food next to Gibbs before she turned to him.

"Should I set up a plate for you too?" she smiled coyly at him.

"That depends," he smirked at her.

"On what?"

"Will you and Jaymee go out with me this weekend?"

"Us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why both of us?"

"Because she's a part of you." he smiled.

"Okay." she smiled back at him. "Where to?"

"You'll find out. Just pack enough for the whole weekend."

XoxoxoX

"Zee?" Tim called out to his girlfriend. They sat in the couch in Ziva's two bedroom apartment which had then become theirs. He had given up his own apartment for his sister's use in order for he and Ziva to have some privacy and Alexandria was all too willing to move out claiming they were too lovey-dovey for her tastes. "Is everything alright?" she had been preoccupied lately and it was really worrying him.

"Tim?" she seemed not to have noticed the fact that he had called out to her in the first place but he let it slide in favor of answering her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of children?"

"Children?"

"Yes." she looked up from where she had been looking into her glass of cranberry juice and into his jade eyes. Her own chocolate orbs glistened with worry and a bit of hesitation as she waited for his response.

"I don't mind children at all." was all he said. He already had a feeling of where their conversation was going and frankly all he wanted was to get there already but he would wait for her to tell him if his hunch was correct.

"You do not?" she asked and he nodded to confirm. "Would you like to have your own children someday?"

"Of course. I mean I love Jaymee as if she was my own but I want to have my own biological children one day. Preferably if you were their mother."

"Really?" she was nearly in tears at his declaration.

"Are you worried?"

"I..." she was hesitating. "I've been delayed." she finally admitted after a momentary pause.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean my period has been delayed."

"Oh." a look of understanding dawned on his face at the admission. "For how long?"

"About three months."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Not yet. Lexi and I planned on going to Ducky for a check-up."

"Wait, Lexi's pregnant too?"

"No. She was just going to accompany me."

"Oh thank God!" he breathed a sigh of relief at the thought. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"After I either confirmed that I was pregnant or even if I wasn't." Timothy pulled her closer to him and kissed her messy chocolate locks.

"I would like to go with you when you go to Ducky for a check-up."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't want to know about it?"

"I thought you would blame me."

"Zee, we both had a hand in this. I wouldn't blame you for something that I happily took part in doing." he chuckled deeply when she snuggled closer to his chest. "And it is something that I would _happily take part in once more_." he whispered the last part directly on her ear. _"Right now." _Ziva moaned, her hormones instantly reacting to her mate's innuendo.

"_Tim!" _she moaned and tugged herself closer to his body.

"Let's go to bed Zee."

XoxoxoX

"Sorry to bother you Ducky."

"Nonsense my dears. How can I be of assistance?"

"Could you check Ziva if she's~"

"Oh my, you are beautiful today Miss David. Is there anything new?"

"That's what we came here to confirm." Tim cut off the doctor's would-be rambling with his response.

"Oh. Of course, of course. Well then Ziva, come on up on the table." Tim watched as his partner sat on one of the many autopsy tables. "I would need a blood test for a more accurate diagnosis but I am quite sure that you are indeed with child." Ziva looked at Tim, tears welling up in her eyes at the news. "Let me bring this up to Abby." Dr. Mallard excused himself and quickly left.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter Zee?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I heard." Tim smiled widely as he settled himself within the V of her legs.

"We're going to have a child Tim!"

"I know." he kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"You're not mad at me?"

"I told you, I won't be mad at you for something that we both did." he kissed her again just to prove his point.

"What do we tell Gibbs?"

"I think we can let Lexi take care of that."

"Is that really wise?"

"Don't worry about it. She has a way with words."

XoxoxoX

"Where are we?" Alexandria looked around at the cabin Gibbs had brought her to. They were somewhere up in the mountains, away from civilization. It would seem as if Gibbs wanted her all to himself this weekend.

"Somewhere," a giggle from the direction of the bedrooms cut off the sarcastic retort she had been about to respond to him with.

"Be careful koala."

"Yes Mama!" came the response and then there was silence.

"Leroy?"

"Hmm?" he looked up from where he had been unpacking the food he had brought.

"What's all this for?"

"I wanted to spend time with you and Jaymee." he shrugged then stopped what he was doing to gather her in his arms. She was looking at him with confusion and the slightly raised eyebrow paired with her tilted head looked adorable, at least for him.

"What for?"

"I wanted you to get to know me." her arms wrapped around his neck, slender fingers entangling with graying locks.

"Is this something you do often?" she whispered against his lips.

"Not since Shannon and Kelly." he replied then captured her rosy lips in a passion-filled kiss. Alexandria sighed deeply into the kiss as he pulled her closer. With the mention of his family, she hoped he would become more open to her. Perhaps this weekend really was a good idea if they were to get to know each other.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? What should happen next? **

**R&amp;R Please. **

**aLy0:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter my doves. **

* * *

"You want me to what?!"

"We need someone to replace Ziva on the team. Ducky said she won't be able to go out in the field anymore." Tim looked at his twin sister with pleading eyes.

"I know that Tim, I'm not stupid." she glared at him in turn. "But why me?"

"You work well with the team."

"Isn't there another, more experienced agent that can join your team?"

"There are many agents that can join the team, but not one of them can work with Gibbs." Tony commented from his spot on the couch. They were in McGee and Ziva's apartment after the Israeli's second weekly check-up. She was already in her second trimester and their resident doctor was worried about the baby thus she had been ordered on desk duty until she gave birth.

"I don't like this," Alexandria pouted and rose from her seat before she started to pace. She wanted to refuse badly but she knew she couldn't really say no to any of them. They'd all become family in the months that she had been working with them and she was also worried about Ziva. The only woman on Team Gibbs was becoming too stressed with the job and also worrying about how they were going to tell Gibbs the news.

"Please?" she froze in mid-step when her brother turned on the full power of the puppy-dog eyes on her and smiled.

"That doesn't work on me, you know that Tim," she almost laughed at the pout he sported. "You know what, fine. I'll do it for you but you're telling Leroy." Tim paled at her words.

"B-b-but~"

"Hey, I'm not going to do everything for you," she grinned evilly at him. "You choose which one you'd prefer to do yourself because I won't do them both."

"Lexi~ii."

"Timmy~"

"Really? Resorting to childish nicknames?" Tony once again butted in.

"So, which one is it?"

"Fine." Tim sighed in defeat knowing that he wouldn't be winning this argument. "I'll tell Gibbs why Ziva has to go on leave but you will stay on the team until she has recovered."

"Only up to eighteen months Tim. I won't stay longer than that."

"That's long enough." he nodded. "You know, you will still need to be certified for a weapon."

"That's right Lexi. Do you even know how to shoot?"

"Did Tim know how to use a gun when you first got him on your team?" Alexandria glared at the Italian.

"Fair enough. But you still need to be licensed."

"God, why me?"

"Don't be so dramatic little sister," Tim grinned at his twin. "You're just going to go through a course."

"I hate guns." she grimaced at the very thought of doing it.

"You'll be fine." Tim hugged her and patted her back. "Thanks Lexi."

"You so owe me for this. Telling Gibbs won't be the only thing I ask you to do before this is all over."

XoxoxoX

Timothy McGee was the junior agent in the best team for the major case response. He used to be the Probie, a word that is still his nickname though he'd become a veteran in most aspects of being an agent, and had progressed to being one of the most experienced agents at NCIS. He had been a green around the ears trainee but has evolved into a confident law enforcement officer. He used to be afraid of his team leader, he still is sometimes, now he doesn't know how to feel. He's the reason why the team would be losing one of their field agents but at the same time the cause behind her absence was one he was very proud of.

"Need something McGee?" he was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of his supervisor. Only then did he realize that he'd been standing in front of Gibbs' desk for a while before the man spoke up.

"Uh, yeah. Boss can we talk?" the older man raised an eyebrow but leaned back in his chair anyway.

"Sure. Talk."

"Uh, in private?"

"Meet at my house tonight at 1900." McGee nodded just as his phone rang.

XoxoxoX

"Are you planning to say what you want to tell me?" Gibbs stared at the younger man who had begun fidgeting as soon as he had arrived.

"It's about Ziva boss."

"What about her?"

"The reason why she needs to go on leave is because she's five and a half months pregnant." Gibbs responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What is your plan now?"

"I thought Lexi could take her place on the team while she's out of commission."

"I meant, what do you plan to do about Ziva."

"What do you mean boss?"

"Is your child going to be a bastard Tim?" McGee winced at the blunt question but answered anyway.

"Oh. Uh, actually boss, Lexi is already planning our wedding."

"Good."

"Lexi still needs to be certified Boss."

"I know. Let me handle that. Now go home to Ziva and tell her I don't want to see her at the office tomorrow."

"Thanks Boss."

XoxoxoX

"Good morning guys!" Alexandria stepped out of the elevator holding Jaymee's hand. Both Tony and Ziva were already at their desks but her brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning Lexi," Ziva smiled. "Are you with Tim?"

"Wait, Tim's not here?"

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Gibbs stepped into the bullpen with his ever-present coffee cup in hand.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"I told McGee last night to tell you not to come in today. Didn't he tell you?"

"Tim didn't come home last night."

"Hey Zee, do you mind taking Jaymee with you when you go to Abby?" before everyone could start to panic Alexandria took control of the situation.

"Lexi,"

"I know Zee. I'll look for him. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." the pregnant woman rose from her desk and walked over to mother and child. "Hang out with Abby and try not to worry. I'll find him." Ziva nodded then took the little girl's hand.

"Come on Jaymee, let's go see what Aunt Abby is up to."

"Lexi, where is your brother?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Gibbs."

"All I'm getting is voicemail." Tony spoke up. During the whole commotion, he'd begun to call all of the younger agent's mobile phones.

"Try his other phone Tony." Lexi ordered as she strode over to her brother's desk and booted it up.

"It's off."

"Alright, I'm accessing the GPS on his car." she began to type quickly with Gibbs looking over her shoulder. "His last route was from your house towards his apartment. But he never got home last night as Ziva said."

"Look Lexi, he stopped at that road there."

"There's nothing on that road. What would've made him stop?"

"Where is he?" Gibbs growled as Alexandria continued to type on her brother's computer.

"I don't know. I'm looking for him now."

"With what?" Tony finally got up from his desk to hover over her shoulder and watch as she worked.

"There's a tracker on his belt."

"You bugged him?" Tony gaped at the younger woman.

"No, I didn't bug him. We were being tracked by the agencies that wanted us. I just happened to find their trackers."

"And how did you happen to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm looking for him as we speak but his car's still on that road which meant he either left with his captors or he was taken by force."

"Why do you say that he was taken?"

"He's driving a new generation Porsche, who in hell would leave something like that on the side of the road?"

"Find him Smith. DiNozzo come with me. We'll take his car back."

"Right boss."

XoxoxoX

It had been hours since he'd disappeared and they had yet to find any trace of him. It would seem as if whoever had taken Special Agent McGee knew that he was being monitored and they had made countermeasures to prevent anyone from ever tracking him. Gibbs and Tony had gotten back from retrieving his Porsche only to find his wallet, gun and credentials on the driver's seat. The door had been open when they found the car leading the team to believe that Tim was taken by force. Alexandria had just gotten back from the lab where she'd been calming down her brother's fiancee when Gibbs suddenly appeared in front of her, blue eyes blazing.

"Where the hell were you Smith?"

"I was downstairs with Ziva, Abby and Jaymee."

"What were you doing there?" she didn't appreciate the tone of voice he was using on her and most especially didn't like the way he was sneering at her. "Why haven't you been finding McGee?"

"Uh Boss." a glare from the team leader had DiNozzo ceasing his protest at the way he was acting.

"If you must know, I was trying to assure my brother's _pregnant fiancee_ that I am doing everything I can to find him." she could see that he was slightly calmed by her words but continued to speak anyway. "I was down in the lab trying to get Abby to help me locate my twin brother while at the same time making sure that Ziva doesn't get too stressed or else she might lose their baby. I was also down there checking on my daughter who is also worried and missing her Daddy."

"Hn."

"Don't presume to know me Special Agent Gibbs. I am not on your team yet. I am simply trying to do my best to find my twin brother." she pushed past him and went back to her brother's desk. She typed a few things on the computer and straightened up after shutting it down. "You can find me in my office if you need me for anything."

XoxoxoX

Alexandria glared at the older man in front of her. She had barely been back in her office when she was called up to speak to the director. She immediately made her way to his office only to find what's left of Team Gibbs waiting for her. She sighed to herself and barely restrained the urge to shake her head. She really didn't think that Gibbs was the type to snitch if he didn't get his way but stood in front of the director anyway.

"You called for me director?"

"Miss Smith. I would like for you to work with Team Gibbs in looking for your brother."

"I am working with them Director, just from my office."

"You see Miss David came to me with her worries of not getting the communications in time, should either of you be able to find traces of our missing agent and I quite agree. For the duration of this case, until we find Agent McGee and take into custody whoever took him, you will be working at his desk. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." she smiled in reassurance at the emotional young woman and held her arms out to her. Ziva, in a completely out of character display, rushed into her arms and began to sob in earnest. "We'll find Tim, Zee. I promise. Now I want you to take Jaymee home and get some rest okay?"

"But I~"

"It's not good for you or the baby to be here. I know you'll worry but I want to make sure that you're both okay. There's someone waiting for you at the apartment."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Just go home okay?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the way she took over his jurisdiction with _his agent_.

"I~"

"I promise, I will call you as soon as I find anything with certainty." not even the director stopped her from telling an agent to go home. In this instance, it was a matter of family against colleagues.

"Okay."

"DiNozzo take Ziva home."

"Right boss," Tony cast an unsure glance towards Alexandria and Gibbs before escorting his female partner out of the office. "Come on Ziva. Let's go get Jaymee." as soon as they were gone Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Alexandria's phone rang. She raised a hand to stop him from speaking leading both him and director Vance to raise an eyebrow at her attitude.

"Derek?"

"_I'm here." _

"Thanks so much."

"_Penelope's working on finding Timothy as well. So far there's been no activity on any of his bank accounts." _

"I'll give her a call soon. Sorry for taking you off vacation."

"_Don't worry about it. I'll call onto this favor when the time comes." _Alexandria chuckled at his response.

"Alright I have to go. I'm in a meeting with the Director."

"_Okay, tell DiNozzo I'm waiting for them at the lobby." _the call ended but Alexandria didn't look up from her phone yet instead, she was quick to send off a message before bringing back her attention towards the two men patiently waiting for her.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Is there any news?"

"That was Derek Morgan, my friend from the FBI."

"You brought the FBI into this?"

"No, I brought my friend into this." she looked straight on to the man who was glaring at her. "He's at the apartment waiting for Ziva and Tony. He'll be staying with her and Jaymee while we find Tim."

"We have agents here who can do that."

"I don't trust anyone else with my daughter and my brother's child." she shrugged. "Now if there's nothing else I would like to go back to searching for my brother."

"You may go Miss Smith." Director Vance nodded and she walked out of the room. "I'm surprised."

"About what Leon?"

"You didn't tear her head off for ordering your agent to go home."

"Ziva wasn't supposed to come in today anyway." with those final words he also left the director's office, not noticing the wry smile his old friend was sporting as he walked out. Leon Vance could only shake his head in amusement, Gibbs didn't even notice that he was already whipped.

* * *

**Bad cliffy or good cliffy?**

**RnR please. **

**aLy0:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Damn it!" Alexandria cursed at the blinking lights on her brother's computer. It had been four hours since they found out that he was missing and so far there had been no trace of him. There were no other fingerprints found on his car so until now they still had no idea who took him.

"Calm down Lexi. We'll find him."

"I know we will," she stubbornly pouted at DiNozzo. "I just don't like not knowing where he is."

"Isn't there anyone you can call?"

"Hmm. You're right." she took out her phone and began to search through her phone book. "Hey babe," just as she began to talk Gibbs walked back into the bullpen.

"_Hey hon," _

"How are you?"

"_Why do I have a feeling that this isn't a social call?" _

"That's because it isn't," she agreed. "Did Timmy swing by last night?"

"_Last night? No, I haven't seen him since Jaymee's birthday."_

"Really, have you spoken to him then?"

"_Not that I can remember. Why?" _

"I don't know babe, we got into this stupid argument last night and he ran off. His phone's turned off and everything."

"_What did you guys fight about?" _

"My boyfriend."

"_Ouch."_

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll call Stephen and Lawrence, maybe he went to see them."

"_Alright babe. Let me know when you find him." _

"Will do, thanks love." she ended the call and looked straight into furious icy blues. "Anything I can help you with Gibbs?"

"Do you have a lead?"

"No, but I'm still trying to figure out where he could've gone."

"Like you said Smith, no one would leave a new generation Porsche in the middle of nowhere." he glared at her, his tone dark. "Get back to looking for McGee and stop flirting with your boytoy." she gaped at him when he turned his back on her and strode over to his desk then narrowed her eyes at him. She was quickly losing his patience with his attitude but she wouldn't let him get to her that easily. She still had a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Hey Tone, could you call Penny while I call Lawrence. If anyone can help us it would be her."

"Sure," Tony almost cringed at the look of righteous fury he could see in her chocolate orbs. He knew that his boss was worried about Probie but that was no reason to be an asshole to one of the few people who can help them find him. That was already his second strike, he winced inwardly thinking of the inevitable third.

"Good afternoon Lawrence. Did I disturb a sleep in?" this time the call was on speaker as she continued to work on the computer.

"Not really sweetheart, Stephen and I were just having a lazy day in bed."

"Oh really? I wish I could be there."

"Hmm... You know you could always come over if you need some loving Princess." another voice spoke up. "I could give you a massage if you'd like."

"I do miss your hands on me," she chuckled rather breathlessly making Gibbs' eyes narrow at her. "But I can't do that now. I'll take a rain check."

"Sure thing Princess. Now what did you need?"

"Any news on from school?"

"It would seem as if your favorite professor has been facing charges."

"What kind of charges?"

"The scandalous kind," Stephen laughed. "He's finally been caught sleeping with some of his students."

"And?"

"The school has kicked him out. I hear his wife and children also left him." Lawrence said.

"And where did you hear that hon?"

"Remember Cole?"

"Wait, that prissy little lawyer who had a crush on me?"

"Yeah, same one." she could hear the laughter in Stephen's voice as he answered. "He's the one on the prosecuting side of things."

"And you just got this information from him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course not Princess. There has to be an exchange!"

"Oh God! What did you tell him Stephen?"

"Why do you assume that it's me?"

"Because I know you, now what did you tell him?"

"I just told him that you now have a daughter with Tim."

"And?"

"That's it actually."

"Wait, Lexi sweetheart, why are you asking about dear old Professor Nick?"

"Cause Timmy's gone and I can't find him anywhere."

"Didn't you have a tracker in his wallet?"

"How do you even know that Stephen?!" the man stuttered through his excuses for a few moments making Alexandria raise an eyebrow at the phone. "You know what? Never mind that, fact is I can't find him anywhere and I'm getting really worried now."

"You think Professor Nick has him?"

"If he's facing through the problems you say he is then most probably."

"Why?"

"I don't know, money maybe to regain what he lost. If not then he will be looking for credit, that he was the mentor for those who took on that project." Alexandria told them. "I told Tim we never should've taken this job."

"Well you know what Princess, find him as soon as you can and then I'll give you that massage. Deal?"

"Deal." she smiled happily.

"I'll keep my ears open on my side sweetheart." Lawrence said.

"Thanks love. Oh and Stephen?"

"Yes princess?"

"Next time prissy Cole asks anything about me, tell him I'm available. Maybe he'll tell you a bit more about Professor Nicholas."

"Really? What about loverboy?"

"Just tell Cole what I said, okay?"

"If you're sure."

"Thanks for the help loves."

"Find him Lexi."

"I will." as soon as the phone call ended another voice spoke up.

"_**Hey Sexy Lexi." **_

"Penny-bear, anything?"

"_**Yep. Timmy-bear's credit card just popped up on the other side of town in a coffee shop." **_

"But how? All his cards are in his wallet." Tony asked.

"_**It's his special card Tony, the one that's connected to the Cerberus account." **_

"Oh."

"Tim's sending me a message." Lexi said. "Literally," just as she said the word, her phone blinked.

"_What coffee do you want?" _she connected the phone to her computer and began to type her response with it flashing on the plasma.

"_Any suggestions?" _

"_You could go for black, a latte, frappucino maybe? If not there's an earl grey tea available here." _

"_Tea?" _

"_Yep. With honey." _

"_Grab that one for me baby boy." _

"_What else would you like?" _

"_Is there anything else there?" _

"_I think I left a cookie by your computer. Ask tweedledee or tweedledum if they saw it." _

"_Okay. :)"_

"_g2g baby girl. Don't wait up for me." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Yep. Be home soon." _

"_You better be. Can't sleep properly without you." _no more response came after that.

"What did he mean with the coffee?" Tony stared at the computer screen in confusion.

"I don't drink coffee Tony," Alexandria explained. "That is our code. Earl grey tea stands for our Professor Nicholas. He's telling me that the professor is there with him, most probably he wasn't taken by force, rather Tim went willingly."

"Why leave his wallet and credentials in the car then?"

"Because the professor knows I can track him that way."

"And the cookie? Who are tweedledee and tweedledum?"

"_**That would be Craig Saunders and Joseph~"**_

"Rogers," Alexandria's voice cut through Penelope's. "Is Agent Catherine Nicholas at her station?"

"_**She's en route towards the coffee shop Lexi." **_Penelope reported.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked. He couldn't follow what had been happening. All he knew was that one of his agents was missing and nobody was telling him a damn thing.

"_**What does she get out of all this?" **_

"I knew I recognized her. She's Professor Nicholas' daughter. She was quite enamored with Tim back in college."

"_**Another one?" **_

"Just how many stalkers did McGee have?" Tony asked in surprise.

"I bet her dad told her she could get Tim if she helped him." Alexandria commented. "Now what?"

"_**Lexi think. What would he do next?" **_

"Who?"

"_**Your professor!" **_

"Oh right. He'd be coming to talk to me next. Tim probably didn't tell him anything and if I remember correctly his daughter was very impatient. We'll have to wait for him to come to me."

"Why? We know where they are, we can probably take them." Tony said.

"Who knows what they'll do to Tim if they find out that we know their plan. If Professor Nicholas doesn't do it, Catherine is desperate enough to do anything if it meant she could stay with Tim."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss!"

"Gear up!"

"What?"

"We're going to that address and we're going to get Tim back."

"But Lexi said~" any and all protests had quieted with the glare that came from Gibbs.

"Smith, are you ready to go out on the field?"

"Can I go out without being qualified?" she retorted. Gibbs stared at her for a few moments then reached into his drawer to toss her a badge. He then took off his revolver from his ankle and gave it to her. "Point and shoot."

"Just like a camera." she drawled sarcastically. "Thanks Penny. We're going to go get Timmy back now. I'll call you again when we've found him."

"_**Be careful Lexi. Garcia out." **_

"Let's go."

XoxoxoX

"What do you think they're doing to McGee?" Tony asked. He was sitting shotgun with Alexandria in the back and Gibbs driving.

"Don't know." she answered.

"Should we call for back-up?"

"Ask your boss." Tony almost shrunk back at the dead tone she used with him. He knew she wasn't angry with him, she was furious at Gibbs but if she didn't control herself then she would blow up and probably end their element of surprise.

"DiNozzo, go around the back," they had gotten to the address where they suspected Tim was being held. At least, it was where the Professor went from the coffee shop. "Smith, with me." Gibbs parked the car and all three stepped out. Tony immediately went around the back while Alexandria followed their team leader up the front porch. He knocked on the door and said, "NCIS open up!" there was a shuffling inside, then a muffled sound followed by the sound of heavy footsteps running downstairs. "Federal agents!" he tried again only for the sound of locks clicking behind the front door. Gibbs looked at her and nodded as she raised her gun, he kicked the door down the same time Tony forced open the door on the other side of the house.

"Clear!" DiNozzo's voice echoed through the house.

"Gibbs, watch out!" Smith warned as a young woman swung a steel bat right at his head. He ducked just in time to hear the swish of the heavy metal past his head. A gunshot rang out followed by a cry of pain and then the bat fell to the floor with a loud clang. The woman was holding her bleeding shoulder as Tony stepped behind her to cuff her.

"I got this boss, find Tim," Gibbs nodded and motioned with his head for Smith to follow him up the steps. They opened the first door only to find McGee sitting on a chair with a gag on. His hands were bound behind him, his feet tied to the legs of the chair. Just behind him stood an older man with silver hair with a knife held against Tim's neck.

"Professor Nicholas." Alexandria called out.

"Alexandria Smith, another one of my best proteges." the man's smile was that of a deranged man. Gibbs kept his gun trained on the other man while Smith kept him busy.

"What do you need from Tim, professor?"

"Did you know that I've been in the academe for nearly forty-five years?"

"That's a long time to be teaching, professor."

"Well, the university doesn't seem to see it that way. They've decided to remove me from my position because of some rumors."

"What rumors?"

"Someone spread rumors of me bedding my students. Can you imagine? They accused me of exploiting the young minds I've been sent to mold."

"Professor,"

"I lost everything Alexandria. My wife and children abhor my very presence," he said. "They've taken my house as compensation, my pension is also gone."

"If it's money you need, I can help you with that."

"It's not just about the money my dear. I have to prove that I am the better man."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Wouldn't they be proud of me if they knew that I mentored the people who made the military's greatest weapon?"

"They would, but they would want some proof."

"And that is where you and Timothy come in." he held his knife closer to McGee's neck as he did making Gibbs tense beside Alexandria.

"Killing Tim will not prove anything to your wife and children. They would only see you as a man who killed another man for your own gain, a murderer."

"No! When I show them how the missiles work they will know that I have the power over the whole world and they will respect me for it. But for that I need the codes."

"I won't give you the codes professor. I'm not going to risk the lives of millions of people for a demonstration."

"But you will risk that of your lover's or your daughter?" at the sight of her widened eyes the professor smirked. "That's right. I know that your daughter is also Timothy's daughter."

"You can't~"

"My princess Catherine has made many friends since college," he grinned maniacally at them. "Right now, some of them are paying your daughter a visit."

"Leave her out of this!"

"I can call them off if you'd like, but only after you've given me what I want." Alexandria lowered her gun in shock. She couldn't believe the man who was once her mentor had the gall to do this, take an innocent life hostage in place of a million other lives.

"You've changed professor," she whispered. "But so have I." with the blink of an eye the professor fell onto his knees, his hands clawing at his neck where two long needles protruded from his pressure points. "Threatening my daughter was the worse thing you could've done." the older man's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, thankfully on the other side of the needles.

"Boss, is everything alright up here?" Tony peeked into the room just as Gibbs went to grab the professor.

"Where's the daughter?"

"Paramedics got her boss. Told them she's a suspect but we had to slow the bleeding. Baxter and Richardson from Agent Balboa's team are down there watching her. Morgan just called Lexi, he and Ziva caught two guys trying to take Jaymee." the woman just nodded as she untied McGee from his binds.

"Are you okay Tim?"

"I'm fine baby girl. How did you find me so quickly?"

"I asked Lawrence and Stephen if there was any news from school and they told me about the whole scandal with professor Nicholas."

"What brought you there?"

"Your wallet."

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"I left my wallet in the car as a clue. Back in college, I often forgot my wallet whenever I had an appointment with the professor." Tim said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Don't do that, you'll make it worse."

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's get you home. Ziva has been worried sick and I have a date with Stephen's magical fingers."

"How did that happen?"

"He told me to find you as quick as I can and he'll give me a massage."

"Lucky you."

"You have other things to worry about baby boy, like the fact that your very pregnant girlfriend is waiting for you back home."

"Oh right."

XoxoxoX

"You found him!" Abby greeted them enthusiastically as soon as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Of course we did Abs," Tony said.

"I bet it was Lexi who figured it all out."

"And why would you think that?"

"Twins have a weird connection, you could probably feel where he was this whole time." she nodded decisively at Alexandria who just chuckled at her.

"Abby, did Morgan bring the two men they caught at the apartment here?"

"Yeah. Cap's friend has them down in interrogation right now."

"He's the one doing the interview?"

"No, agent Balboa is conducting the interview. Derek is with Jaymee and Ziva down at my lab."

"Go see them Tim."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna be finishing up my report so we can go home early."

"Lexi?"

"Tony can fill you in on what happened."

"Smith."

"Gibbs?"

"Go home."

"I will, as soon as I finish this report."

"I said go home."

"I know, I heard you."

"That's an order Smith."

"You can go to the director if you don't like what I'm doing." she glared at him. "I'd rather have this finished before I go home. I wasn't injured in the field so there's no reason for me to go home as of this moment."

"Gibbs, my office." Vance's voice prevented him from replying. Gibbs glared at Smith in a way that said _this is not over_ but she glared right back at him.

"Don't keep the director waiting." was all she said even as Gibbs strode off to meet their boss. Alexandria sighed and shook her head as she fell onto Tim's chair. This particular case had just brought into light what it would be like for her if she were to join the team as Ziva's replacement. Suddenly, she realized that it would not be as easy as she first thought it would be.

* * *

**Now what?**

**R&amp;R**

**aLy0:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter guys! I still don't own NCIS.**

* * *

"That feels so good Stephen," she moaned loudly at the feel of her friend's fingers on her sore muscles. "I definitely missed this."

"You're so sore love."

"Not just my body though."

"Oh, did something happen?" he continued to massage her legs as he asked.

"I just realized how much of an asshole Leroy really is."

"You've only just realized that?"

"No not really," she sighed. "But I just found out how much of a bad ass he is especially when he's jealous."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He got really mad at me while I was talking to Damien." she moaned again as he worked on knots on her back. "He actually told me to and I quote _stop flirting with your boy toy_." she imitated it exactly how he had said it.

"He called Damien your boy toy?"

"He was biting everyone else's head off during the case. Especially mine." she sighed once more at the unexpected turn of events. "I don't think I'll be able to work with him if he's going to be like this the whole time."

"Then who's going to replace Tim's fiancee on the team?"

"I really don't know. I'm still undecided about all of it."

"You two are so serious, you should be relaxing." Lawrence walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at Alexandria's state of undress - she was after all just wearing her panties. "Are you sure you're not bisexual love?"

"Who me?" Alexandria raised her head to look him in the eye and smirked.

"No, I was talking to Stephen." Lawrence glared at her in a half-hearted manner.

"Trust me 'Rence, I tried so hard to turn him while we were in college."

"Oh really? And just how did you do that?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" she grinned at him then moaned as another deep knot on her lower back was paid attention to.

"What's past is past. There's no need to bring that up." there was a rambunctious knock on her front door that had all three snapping to attention. Lawrence just shook his head at Stephen and chuckled.

"Fine fine. Don't tell me. I'll get the door." he left the two friends and closed the door behind him.

"That must be Damien and his new beau."

"He's got a new boyfriend?"

"Yep, it's still new though so I'm not sure how long it will last."

"Lexi darling! Where are you?"

"Right, he's calling for you." Stephen laughed just as the bedroom door slammed open to reveal the grinning man.

"Oh, and what is this?" he wagged his eyebrows mockingly at the pair. "Can I join you?" Damien asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle me darling," Alexandria rolled over unmindful of her bare breasts.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" Damien rolled his eyes at the woman.

"You're the one who came to my bedroom." she shook her head at him and tsked. "Is your boyfriend outside?"

"Yeah. Come on. I want you to meet him."

"You interrupted the massage I was promised. You so owe me for this."

"I know. Just get dressed so you can meet him."

"Are you going to watch me?"

"Really, Lexi?"

"I really don't know what to do with you darling," Damien smiled cheekily at her as she spoke.

"You wouldn't know how to do me." she told him. "Alright, get out of here so I can get dressed."

"Why throw us out?"

"So you don't see anything else." she began to push them out of the room and they laughed.

XoxoxoX

"How many men is she having over tonight?"

"You're making her sound like a slut."

"Well I don't know what to call her anymore. She already has two men inside and there's another two on her front step. What else would you call it?"

"Stop it Tony. I don't think they're coming over for a booty call. Those are her friends," just as McGee spoke another man knocked onto her front door. "Except I don't know who that is with Damien."

"You think they're setting her up?"

"I'm going to find out." Tim disembarked from the car. "Thanks for dropping me off Tony." before he closed the door he whispered. "Oh and Boss? Stop spying on my sister. Just apologize to her."

"What?" Tony gaped soundlessly and could only watch as Tim walked up to the apartment and was helped inside by one of the different men already there. "How did Probie know?"

"I don't know DiNozzo," Gibbs's voice crackled against his ear. "Get out of there."

"You sure boss?"

"Go home Tony."

"Okay boss."

XoxoxoX

"What is going on here baby girl?" Timothy asked as he walked into the apartment he had once called home.

"Oh hey baby boy!" she greeted happily from her spot on the couch in between the two couples she was with. Stephen was sitting on Lawrence's lap on her right side and Damien was cuddled up with his new boyfriend on her left.

"What is this?" he asked again.

"We're having a slumber party."

"That's not what it looked like from outside baby girl."

"And why were you watching the house outside Tim?"

"Tony dropped me off." she stood from her seat and he sat down in her place. Alexandria settled on her brother's lap.

"From where?"

"The office."

"Why were you watching me?"

"Actually your boyfriend had Tony spy on you."

"He did what?"

"Give him a break Lexi, he hasn't been in a relationship since his first wife died."

"I don't care. You don't know how bad he was during the case." she pouted at him. "You know I won't change the way I treat my friends just because I'm with him."

"I know that but Gibbs is a really possessive man. If he thinks you're his then no one else should have you."

"That is so caveman logic." Damien laughed. "By the way Tim, meet my boyfriend Dominic."

"Timothy McGee, I'm Lexi's twin brother."

"Dominic Weis."

"What do you do Dominic?"

"You can call me Dom."

"Right, call me Tim."

"Okay, so I'm a DJ." Alexandria tuned them out and lost herself with thoughts of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She really did not think that one through but there was something about the man that pulled her in. His presence excited her in ways no other man has ever made her feel and he was very good with Jaymee. She groaned angrily at her own thoughts. This weekend was supposed to be spent for herself and yet here she was contemplating her shaky relationship with her twin's boss.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Lexi?"

"Gibbs."

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll figure it out."

"I hope so. Ziva really needs to stay home soon."

XoxoxoX

"What brings you here today Leroy?" instead of answering he held out the food packages he had brought. It was the day after he had asked Tony to spy on her and he figured it was finally time they talked. Alexandria let him inside and he closed the door behind him before looking around and raising an eyebrow. It would appear as if she was alone. "If you're looking for the guys, they went home last night after Tim got here."

"Hn."

"Why did you have Tony spy on me?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and set the food onto the table. She turned to face him as she waited for her response but he just continued to look at her. "Okay, why are you here then?"

"Can't I come visit you?"

"Stop with the bullshit Gibbs! You know I'm pissed at you for what you said during the case, now tell my why you're here or else get the fuck out!" she barely held back from slamming the plates she had taken from the cupboard onto the counter as she spoke.

"Lexi~"

"What Leroy? What do you want from me?" her breath hitched when she was suddenly trapped against the counter.

"You. I want all of you." his warm was chest pressed against her back, his hands on her hips and his lips against her ear.

"I'm not going to just change because you don't like the way I treat my friends." she told him, trying - and failing - to keep from shivering at his proximity. "Damien has been my friend for as long as I can remember, even before I met Tim. We've been siblings ever since and being with you doesn't change that."

"I~"

"Lawrence and Stephen are together. They're as much my big brothers as Tim is. I love all of them," the hand on her hips tightened and she winced. "But not in the way that I love you Leroy." her words shocked him. It had only been a few months since their first date and he hadn't expected her to just fall in love with him that quickly, despite the fact that it had been more than half a year since she had come to work with them.

"Lexi," he turned her around, warm sapphire clashing with deep chocolate. "I'm a possessive man at best, a jealous one at worst." she snorted at him but he continued to speak anyway. "I don't like the way you interact with all the other men in your life but I will try to accept it."

"I'm sorry if I put you through all of this craziness." she leaned in to kiss him softly. "But let's get one thing straight, if I work with you in Ziva's place, you've gotta let me do my job. Promise me we won't let this get in the way of our investigations."

"This is why I made rule #12."

"Never date a coworker right?"

"You learn quick." he smirked.

"You have no idea." he kissed her again and she was quick to respond.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." she beamed brightly at him which he returned with a smirk. "Let's eat then I have to pick up Jaymee from Tim and Ziva's. They need some alone time after all the stress of our last case."

XoxoxoX

It was official. She was a part of Team Gibbs for the foreseeable future. Ziva David, soon-to-be-McGee, was on leave once she hit her six month mark. She was going to be staying at home with Jaymee and Penny - Tim's grandmother while they were at work. She should've been on bed rest a while ago but circumstances prevented that. Now, the director had signed off on Alexandria's temporary transfer to Team McGee and she was set to work with them on their first actual case. She just hoped it wouldn't be the same as the last one.

"Alright, gear up. We got a dead marine." Gibbs strode into the bullpen coffee cup in hand and went straight to his desk. He took out his badge and gun and surveyed his 'new' team as they waited for him, backpacks slung on their shoulders and caps already on their heads. "Let's go." he led the way into the elevator, his three agents quickly following after him. It was time to see if they could work together without one of them missing or in danger, for now.

XoxoxoX

"Credit card history shows nothing. There's nothing unusual in her calls." Smith recited as she looked what they knew about their dead marine. "She wasn't married, doesn't have any children and her service record is clean."

"No apparent motive, no killer."

"There's always a motive DiNozzo. Keep digging."

"Everyone in her platoon apparently liked her." It was Tim's turn now. "I spoke to them all and almost all of them admire her. She's a good marine, or so they said." his next words were cut off by the ringing of Gibbs' desk phone.

"Gibbs." he was quiet for a few moments. "Alright, send her up."

"Wait, there's a hit on one of her phones."

"How many phones does she have?"

"She has a home phone and two mobiles." Smith reported. "One was her work phone and the other a personal mobile."

"So, which mobile did you get a hit on?"

"The personal one. A former Colonel Hollis Mann called her twice every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays at exactly 8pm."

"Why do you think?" DiNozzo asked.

"Well Col. Mann is already discharged from the corps. Maybe she was mentoring the PFC." McGee said.

"You're right there Special Agent McGee."

"Colonel Mann!" the two young men rose from their seats to greet the older woman.

"DiNozzo, McGee," she nodded at them both as she strode towards their part of the bullpen. "Where's David?"

"She's on leave." Gibbs was the one to answer.

"On leave?"

"Yep, the soon-to-be-Mrs.-McGee has a bun in the oven."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow at the junior agent. "Congratulations Agent McGee."

"Thanks." they fell silent for a few moments until his gaze met his sister's. "Uh, I'd like you to meet Alexandria Smith. She's taking Ziva's place on the team for the moment." at the mention of the newest member, the discharged marine swiveled towards the desk where the Mossad liaison turned NCIS agent was stationed.

"Good afternoon Ms. Mann." Alexandria reached her hand out to the other woman. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Agent Smith." she grasped the hand of the younger woman then turned back to Gibbs. "Do you know who did this to Sam, Jethro?" Alexandria's eyebrow raised at the familiarity between the pair while DiNozzo and McGee exchanged glances.

"We just got the case Holly."

"What have you got so far?"

XoxoxoX

"Going out for lunch Tim?" Alexandria asked her brother when he stood up to leave.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Penny and Ziva."

"Oh, say hi to them for me then."

"You want to come with us?"

"No thanks, I'd like to finish this up."

"Okay. Do you want me to send Jaymee up?"

"Yes please."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead in response before he left.

"Tim, wait up!"

"You going out too Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm having lunch with Abby today."

"Okay, enjoy!"

"You sure you don't want to come with?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay. See you later Lexi." Alexandria looked around at the quiet bullpen. Gibbs had gone with the former Colonel out for lunch a few minutes before her two other team mates left. It would seem as if everyone else was also out for lunch and she didn't mind. It had been two days since they had gotten the case and they were getting nowhere. DiNozzo turned out to be right, the former Colonel Mann had indeed been the mentor to one Private First Class Samantha Richards. PFC Richards had already been to Afghanistan, a six month tour, and she didn't seem to have taken the stint too well. She was in therapy for PTSD, which explained the scheduled calls to the colonel along with weekly appointments to a known psychiatrist. Their investigation seemed to be leading to a suicide but they have yet to find proof.

"Mama!" her daughter's voice cut through the myriad of her thoughts. Jaymee ran from the elevator to her mother's desk carrying a small bag with her.

"Hello Koala, and what is this?"

"Gwandma Penny helped me make it!"

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh," she picked her daughter up and peered inside the bag. "Whewe's Papa J?" Jaymee suddenly asked. "Did he leave?" Alexandria gaped at her daughter, there was no doubt at all who she was talking about.

"Jaymee, who told you to call him that?" just as she asked that said man came out of the elevator with Colonel Mann.

"Papa J!" she bounced on her mother's lap at the sight of the older man. "Mama, look, look! Papa's back!" she announced to the amusement of whoever else was around at the time. "Papa, Papa!" she scrambled from her mother's lap and ran towards the older man.

"Well hello there little one, where did you come from?"

"I cookeded food fow you and Mama!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Oh really?" Jaymee tugged on the man's hand, apparently disregarding his companion.

"Yes! Come Papa, come!"

"Jaymee?" at the sound of her name, the little girl paused.

"Yes Papa?"

"Can I ask who told you to call me _Papa_?"

"Why?" she immediately sensed that something was wrong. The little girl's lower lip began to tremble. "You don't like it Jett?" she sobbed, her little shoulders shaking. "Gwandma Penny said I have to call Daddy, Unca Tim now 'coz he and Aunt Zee awe having a baby. But then I don't have a daddy anymowe."

"Hush sweetheart. I was only asking because I wanted to thank them."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really." Gibbs knelt down on one knee in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." though still unsure, her Papa's actions made her see that he really was not angry. "You want to eat now... Papa?"

"Let me see what you brought." she smiled and he watched her take the bag from her mother. He locked gazes with Alexandria who smiled apologetically at him.

"Mama, you eat too!" Gibbs took Tony's chair and sat next to Alexandria before pulling the little girl to sit on his lap. Standing just before Ziva's former desk the discharged marine was left alone. Colonel Hollis Mann could not do anything but watch as what she perceived as a family interacted with each other. In the lair, two mastermind geniuses grinned at each other at the success of their plan.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**R&amp;R please. **

**aLy0:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, been busy with life as it was.**

* * *

Gibbs was in a foul mood. Well, in Gibbs' cases that was probably normal but this seemed to be an entirely different matter altogether. People were turning back at first sight of him, crowds parted when he walked past and grown agents stood with their knees shaking as they watched him stride off to wherever it was he needed to go. Their last case had not ended well, it turned out that PFC Samantha Richards did indeed commit suicide but not for the things she'd seen during the war but for what she had endured with her own platoon. She'd been the only female in the group and was subjected to things that traumatized her in the end. The worst part had been that she'd thought she would be left alone once she'd gotten back to homeland only for her humiliation to reach her family. The assholes that had been in her team had sent photos and a video of the things they did to her to PFC Richards' home. It had broken the strong woman, to realize that her parents had been made to watch the things she had suffered under the hands of the men she should've been able to trust.

"Lexi," she looked up to meet her brother's gaze.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done?"

"I'm done."

"You coming to dinner with me and Ziva?"

"Not tonight Tim," she told him. "There's something I have to do." Tim just nodded at her.

"Do you want me to take Jaymee tonight?"

"That's alright. I've got it."

"See you tomorrow then." she smiled at her twin brother as he walked past her desk.

"Tony, got any plans for the weekend?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to see Penny?"

"None of your business Smith." Tony said playfully.

"Okay then. I'll just have to ask Penny." she grinned at him as he smiled back at her.

"You do that. Have a nice weekend Lexi."

"You too Tony." she sighed as she packed up her things. It had been a tough case, not only because of the situation with their victim but also because of the presence of a woman whom she suspected was one of her boyfriend's ex-lovers. Alexandria refrained from snorting to herself at the thought that the woman was obviously trying so hard to get back together with Gibbs but he hadn't responded to any of her advances. Gibbs shrugged the former Colonel off and for that she was grateful though Alexandria felt as if she needed to do something to secure herself as his current partner and she now understood how it felt for Gibbs to watch her interact with other men that was not him. She looked around and noticed that the man currently running rampant in her thoughts was still around somewhere and sighed once more. She needed to pick up her daughter from the NCIS daycare then she needed some things for her plan.

XoxoxoX

Gibbs listened as the door to his house opened. He was in his basement with a washed out glass of his favorite bourbon, his hand on a sand paper as he tried to lose his thoughts within the grains of the wood beneath his hand. The footsteps were too soft to be either McGee's or DiNozzo's. It also wasn't Abby, as she would be clomping around everywhere in her boots. Ziva was out of the question as she was probably unable to even stand up on her own, let alone try to sneak into his house alone so it left Alexandria. Or at least, he hoped it was his girlfriend and not Holly.

"Papa?" he'd been so intent on listening to what was happening upstairs, he hadn't noticed that he'd been joined by a little body.

"Hello Jaymee. What are you doing here?" she shrugged daintily as she looked around the darkened room. She obviously wasn't scared, more curious as she took in the large ribs of his current project. "Is your mother upstairs?" he then asked.

"Uh-huh," the dark curls piled on top of her head bounced as she nodded. "Papa, wha's dat?"

"This is a boat." he told her as he picked her up and set her down on his work bench.

"A boat?"

"Yes," he nodded. "What fow?" she trailed her hand on the still rough grains, small fingers tracing the lines she could see there. He gave her a small piece of sandpaper, wrapped her in his arms as he held her hands over the rough wood and began to push it along the groove of the rib. She wasn't a small child but Gibbs was a broad man, enough to completely engulf her in his embrace as he taught her to sand.

"What we doin'?"

"Sanding."

"Why?"

"To make it smooth."

"Ohhhhh." she breathed as she touched the area she had just sanded with her Papa and compared it to another part of the wood that had not been touched yet. "Father and daughter" stayed in complete silence as Gibbs taught Jaymee how to sand. He briefly wondered what his girlfriend was up to but shrugged it off and instead continued to bond with the child.

XoxoxoX

Alexandria watched Leroy interact with her daughter with a soft smile on her face. The case had been grueling and her boyfriend - she snorted at the thought but she couldn't really call him anything else as they hadn't explored the sexual part of their relationship yet - had been a grouch throughout. He'd acted like an angry bear, growling and doling out head slaps to her teammates during the investigation and she knew that Gibbs needed some time to relax afterwards. She had finished making dinner and had come down to the basement to tell them both but she did not want to break up the moment between her child and the man she hoped to be her partner for a long time.

"Did you make this Papa?" she heard Jaymee ask. Sometimes it still astounded her to listen to her two and a half year old daughter speak so clearly, despite the slurs that sometimes slipped through.

"Yes." Leroy was looking at a miniature wooden boat that had been one of his projects for his annual Christmas venture to donate toys at the local orphanage. "That is what this will look like when it's done." he told the girl as he tapped the rib that they had been sanding a few moments ago.

"Papa?"

"Yes Jaymee?"

"I wanna make one!" her declaration made him laugh gruffly, a sound that sent shivers through Alexandria as she listened.

"Dinner's ready!" Alexandria announced when she saw the hesitance in the older man's face. She didn't know why the request made Leroy balk but she saw that it made him uncomfortable so she decided to step in. Maybe he'd tell her when he was ready. "Come on koala, wash up."

"Mama!" Jaymee jumped up from her position on her Papa's lap and ran to her waiting for her mother to come down the stairs. "Papa maked a boat!"

"It's _Papa made a boat _Jaymee." she corrected immediately and smiled at her daughter.

"Made? Papa made a boat?"

"Yes, can I see the boat Papa made?" she nodded and smiled as she was dragged over to the man.

"See!"

"I see."

"Mama, I wanna make one."

"Papa and I will talk about it, okay Jaymee?"

"Okay," even though she pouted, Jaymee was still able to smile at her.

"Alright. Come on, let's wash up and eat our dinner then we have to go home." she nudged her daughter towards the stairs then looked at Leroy. "You coming?" Alexandria asked but her eyes shone with a plea for him to join them. He nodded with a barely-there smile and rose to his full height.

"What's for dinner?"

XoxoxoX

They had finished dinner almost two hours ago. Jaymee had requested a movie afterwards but she had nodded off almost half an hour into it which left the two adults to finish it by themselves. By the time it was done Jaymee was sleeping deeply and Alexandria was also drowsy but they needed to get home.

"We should go," she stretched as she stood, moaning softly as her bones popped with the movement.

"Stay." he was there standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his breath against her ear.

"I don't have any clothes." it was the only thing she could think of at the moment, though it wasn't really an excuse but she was merely stating facts.

"You can borrow some of mine." he growled into her neck, his lips teasing her soft skin leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Okay," she nodded, her head falling to the side to give him more room to place his mark on her neck. "I need to take Jaymee to bed then take a shower."

"You can put her in Kelly's room."

"Leroy I~"

"It's been ready for a while." he admitted.

"Are you sure?" she needed to know. She knew it was a big step for him especially since she still didn't really know what happened to his first wife and child. The thought that he wanted to give Jaymee Kelly's room, even if it was only for one night, made her wonder. He hadn't stayed in the master bedroom since Shannon died, it had been filled with boxes that much she knew from her stay there and Kelly's room had been untouched as well. If he was opening up his daughter's room, did that mean that he was truly serious about them?

"Get Jaymee to bed," he ordered, tapping her butt playfully with a smirk. The _and then we'll talk_ was unsaid but she heard it anyway. She pulled away from the intimate embrace and gave him a chaste kiss before picking up her daughter and going up the stairs. She changed her daughter with spare clothes that she always brought in the little girl's bag and then went to freshen herself up. She was done quickly and scoured his wardrobe for a large sweater and a pair of his own boxers before going back downstairs only to hear soft voices arguing.

"Leroy?" she called out as she walked past the living room towards the entryway where her boyfriend stood speaking with former Colonel Hollis Mann who was wearing a dress with her hair falling around her shoulders. "Miss Mann, is everything alright?" she saw the woman look her up and down, obviously surprised at her attire. Alexandria knew what the other woman was there for and she didn't like it but at the same time she knew that Leroy could protect himself if he wanted to. He didn't need her to be there and yet she wanted to stake her claim.

"It's fine." Gibbs spoke, icy blue eyes darkening as he surveyed her. Alexandria smiled at him and gave him another kiss, right in front of Miss Mann simply to prove a point.

"Okay, I'll wait for you upstairs." she left the pair after a pointed look at the woman then went straight to the guest bedroom and settled herself on the bed. Leroy was a jealous and possessive man, that much she knew from experience but what he didn't know was that Alexandria was the same but in her case, it only came out if her position was in any way questioned. She sighed to herself as she inhaled Leroy's scent on the pillow. There was so much they had to talk about and she really wanted to get it out of the way soon.

XoxoxoX

It had taken him almost no time at all to get his ex-lover from the house once Alexandria had left her without a doubt of their relationship. Holly had even been embarrassed to think that she could've made problems for the pair if she had continued with her advances. She had left with no more than a goodbye and a whispered apology to Gibbs who could not wipe the smirk off of his face at the way Alexandria had staked her claim on him. It would seem as if he wasn't the only possessive one in their relationship. He'd gone upstairs after locking his front door for the first time in years with the intent of taking a shower before getting into bed with his girlfriend only to stop in his tracks at the sight presented before him. There was nothing remotely sexual about the way Alexandria was laying on his bed and yet he couldn't help but think about how attractive she was in his own clothes. She was lying on her side facing him with her arms around his pillow and her chocolate-colored eyes closed. The sweater that she had been wearing downstairs dwarfed her smaller frame, the ends rising up to reveal a teasing patch of skin covered slightly by the waistband of his boxers. Jethro barely bit back the groan trying to escape his throat at the sight and he sighed. He had never gotten this long in a relationship without sex and yet with Alexandria he didn't mind. She was worth the wait, both she and Jaymee were. He resolved to have their talk in the morning as he didn't want to disturb her from her sleep and went into the shower to freshen up a bit before taking his place next to her. They'd talk tomorrow, for now he would satisfy himself with wrapping his arms around her as they slept.

* * *

**A few more chapter left. **

**Tell me what you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter. **

* * *

Alexandria watched as her twin brother swayed in the middle of the dance floor with his heavily pregnant wife. She was at the reception of the David-McGee nuptials and she could see the happiness radiate from both of them. The wedding itself had been a simple ceremony, the couple exchanging vows that they'd written by themselves and then they had gone to the reception in a famous Italian restaurant that DiNozzo had booked. It had been his wedding present to his friends. Ziva was just two weeks shy of her last month of pregnancy and everyone could see that she was having difficulty moving around now. Tim was constantly on the phone with her trying to make sure she was okay even though their grandma Penny was with Ziva at home. It had gotten to the point where Gibbs had ordered McGee on his paternity leave early and had told him not to come back to work until the baby was at least six-months old. Needless to say that meant their team was "grounded" for the foreseeable future and were stuck on desk duty for a while. She didn't mind though, it gave her more time to spend with her boyfriend and daughter.

"Mama, I'm tired." her little girl tugged on her dress and she scooped Jaymee up into her arms.

"Do you want to go home koala?" Jaymee snuggled into her chest and nodded sleepily at her. "Okay, let me just say goodbye to Uncle Tim and his friends then we can go home."

"Is everything alright Lexi?" Jethro walked towards them apparently having seen the way Jaymee had come up to his girlfriend.

"Yes, everything's fine. Jaymee's just tired."

"Let me take you home." she nodded at him and smiled when he immediately took the already sleeping little girl and then grabbed her hand before leading her towards Tim and Ziva.

"Zee," Alexandria called out to the woman who had just been assisted onto a seat by her doting husband.

"Lexi." the Israeli smiled widely at her friend. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course I did." Alexandria grinned. "But Leroy, Jaymee and I are going home now. Koala's tired."

"Oh that's fine. Thank you for coming." Alexandria let go of Jethro's hand and approached her sister-in-law.

"I wouldn't have missed Tim getting married." she assured the former Mossad liaison officer. "But seeing him married to you is a big bonus." tears filled the heavily pregnant woman's eyes at her words. "Congratulations Mrs. McGee."

"Thank you Lexi."

XoxoxoX

Alexandria relaxed into Jethro's arms as they watched Jaymee sleep. Boxes were scattered all around them, the only thing left unpacked were the two beds for the former occupants of the apartment Tim had been leasing before he had gotten together with Ziva. This would be the last night they would spend in this apartment for tomorrow she and Jaymee would be moving in with Jethro - who had offered as soon as he was informed that the lease was ending - and she had never felt happier.

"Let's go to bed," Jethro whispered in her ear, Alexandria shuddering delicately at the husky tone and the warm breath that ghosted across her skin.

"Okay," she let Jethro lead her towards her own bedroom after closing the door to her daughter's room. They walked quietly through the silent hallway, hands clasped together as he led her to the bathroom adjoined to her room. They had done this multiple times by now, bathing together, but somehow tonight felt different. There was a charge in the air that hadn't been there before - or maybe it had but they had both been ignoring it - and she was having some difficulty trying to concentrate on going through the motions of bathing especially when met with the proof of his desire for her. The past few months had been blissful for her but she knew that there was something missing in their relationship. The intimacy between them had grown since the first time she'd met the man almost a year ago and now, Alexandria found herself wanting to show him just how much she had fallen for him.

"Lexi?" he looked worried as he stretched his hand out to help her out of the tub and she smiled. She hadn't realized that they'd finished cleaning the sweat and grime off their bodies while she had been deep in thought. She took his hand and stepped closer to him, pressing her breasts to his hard chest and letting his rigid member be trapped between his groin and her stomach. Jethro's sharp intake of breath made her smile even as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so that she could lean her lips against hers.

"Leroy?" she whispered against his lips. Gibbs did not reply, simply grunted in acknowledgment to her call. "Take me." crystal blue widened at her request then a guttural growl escaped the man's lips. Large hands grabbed at her ass and she wrapped her legs around the man's waist for better support - her movement leading her hot core to grind against his cock. It was her turn to gasp as Gibbs pulled her closer while he walked towards the bed, his hands rotating her hips so that she was grinding harder against him. He laid her down on the bed, untangled her arms and legs from his body and sat back to watch her deep chocolate eyes regard him with darkening lust. "Leroy," she raised both arms to beckon him, breath hitching at the smug smirk he flashed her at her needy tone. His hands caressed her thighs, thumbs trailing softly against her skin.

"What do you want Lexi?" he rumbled as he leaned over her, his torso covering hers so completely that she felt safe in his arms despite the predatory look in his eyes. He braced himself on his forearms, looking straight into her chocolate orbs as he settled his lips just above hers.

"You, Leroy. I want all of you." she whispered against his lips as she entangled her fingers in his graying locks. "I want you inside me. I want you to mark me, make me yours." each word that came from her lips darkened crystal blue eyes. "Make love to me Leroy."

XoxoxoX

Tim watched fondly as his wife slept. The reception had just ended but he and Ziva had been home for a few hours. Mrs. McGee had gotten too tired to continue partying with their guests and so they said their goodbyes a few moments after Gibbs, Alexandria and Jaymee had left. He had left Tony to take care of the guests and the senior field agent had been happy to play host with Penelope Garcia, who had been his date for the night. He'd just gotten a text from his friend who informed him that everyone had gone home and he had nothing else to worry about.

"Tim~?" Ziva slurred sleepily, dark brown eyes struggling to open as she felt her husband's gaze on her sleeping form.

"Go back to sleep Zee." he smiled at her as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What time is it?"

"It's around three in the morning."

"Why are you still awake?"

"I just got a text from Tony. He and Penny have just gotten home."

"Oh." she tried to snuggle up to him but it was a bit awkward with her rounded stomach in between them.

"What woke you up?"

"I thought I felt my stomach go hard."

"Really?" his first thought was to panic. He knew she must be having contractions, at least that's what the numerous first time parenting classes he and Ziva had taken, said it would feel like. "How long have you been feeling that way?" his forehead scrunched up with worry as she gasped in what seemed like pain.

"My back was a bit painful last night."

"Okay, how is the pain now?"

"It's not so bad."

"Then try to go back to sleep. It could still be a few hours."

"Hmm. I love you Mr. McGee."

"I love you too Mrs. McGee."

XoxoxoX

When Alexandria woke, it was still dark outside and she was laying with her back to Jethro. He had one arm around her, strong fingers splayed on her abdomen while her head was pillowed on his other arm. She could feel his breath ghosting across the back of her neck, his hard chest pressed onto her back sending heat flaring through her. Jethro moved in his sleep, pulling her closer to him so that her ass was pressed into his groin and she all but moaned at the feel of his hard cock nestled against her cheeks. It had only been a few hours since they had gone to sleep, proving their love for each other again and again through the night before they had fallen into an exhausted slumber, but even so she could feel herself getting wet at the reminder of the things that he had done to her. Then he was moving again, his hand pulling her back into him one knee nudging its way in between her legs until his cock was positioned perfectly against her heated core.

"Leroy," she moaned as she thrust her hips and felt the head of his cock slip into her. She bit her lip as she thought of how hard he was for her even in his slip then ground down into his crotch until he was fully sheathed inside her.

"If you wanted another round," his husky voice sent shivers down her spine. One large hand began to trace random shapes on her abdomen, his fingers barely touching her heated skin as it trailed up towards her chest. His other hand rubbed softly against her thigh, getting close but not touching the place where she ached the most. "All you had to do was ask." he held her hips to stop her from moving but continued his teasing touches until she was begging for him.

"_Leroy, please move." _he smirked against her neck as he finally relented and touched her breast. He began to massage the soft mound, teasing and tweaking its peak until it hardened under his touch. _"Please." _this time her begging was accompanied with the tightening of her walls around him and it was his turn to groan as his hips involuntarily jerked into her waiting heat.

"Do you want me Lexi?" he bit down on her earlobe as he began to thrust.

"Yes!" he didn't know whether her answer was for his question or if she was simply grateful that he had started moving but at the moment he didn't care. Her warm wet heat surrounding his cock, the way she met each of his thrusts without hesitation and the soft mewling sounds coming from her had him straining for his control. "Leroy! Harder, please, faster." and he granted her wish, pushing hard and fast into her. He could feel her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her moans getting louder every time he hit her spot. "Leroy!" she shuddered against him, her toes curling as she climaxed harder than she'd ever had before. Her walls tightened around his cock tearing his own orgasm from him.

"Lexi," he came with a guttural growl of her name, hips flushed against hers with his hands tight around her hips. They panted from the exertion as Gibbs laid soft kisses on Alexandria's shoulder. She leaned back into him, content and sated as all her muscles unwound from her orgasm. They basked in the aftermath of their lovemaking until both their phones started ringing. Alexandria groaned as Gibbs pulled out of her to reach over to the bedside table for his phone. "Gibbs."

"Baby's coming." came Tim's anxious voice and then the line was cut.

"We have to go to the hospital Love," and there it was, the endearment that he had used the first time they'd ever kissed. "Baby's coming." Alexandria smiled brilliantly and seemed to shed off the exhaustion she had just been feeling.

"You wanna join me in the shower? You know, to save some water?" she smiled meaningfully at him who smirked in return.

"I'm not going to turn that offer down."

XoxoxoX

"Wow, she's beautiful." Tim gazed fondly at his new daughter, born just a few moments ago after almost fifteen hours of grueling labor for Ziva. Though the baby was still wet and a little bloody, Tim found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little one.

"What are you going to name her?" the attending doctor asked as she removed her bloody gloves, a nurse was standing next to Tim with a clipboard in hand.

"Natalia Jane McGee." Tim stared into his wife's tired brown eyes as he spoke the name that sounded so perfect for their daughter. Ziva just smiled at him in return as another nurse came to get the baby cleaned up. "You did really well Zee," Tim leaned over her to kiss Ziva's sweaty brow. "You can rest now, I'll be here when you wake up." exhausted brown eyes slipped close and her breathing evened out.

"Mr. McGee, if you could wait outside for a few moments while we clean them both up then you can come with us when we take them to their room."

"Okay," with another kiss to Ziva's forehead, McGee went out of the delivery room and took off his operating room cap. He was immediately greeted by the sight of his twin sister leaning on Gibbs who also had Jaymee sitting on his lap. Both woman and girl were fast asleep while Gibbs had his eyes closed but he was awake, if the tension around his shoulders were anything to go by.

"How did it go?" it was Tony who asked, making icy blue eyes snap open in surprise but Gibbs did not move. He simply regarded their junior agent with the same curiosity that showed he was asking the same question as Tony. Beside his senior agent sat one Penelope Garcia who looked like she was wearing one of Tony's shirts over her pajama pants.

"I have a daughter." Tim beamed at both men, the only two who were awake at the time.

"Congratulations Tim!"

"Ah Timothy! Congratulations!" Ducky came in with Palmer and Abby following him.

"Tim, Tim, Tim!" the hyperactive Goth bounced on her feet as she approached the young man waking up all the slumbering women in her wake. Gibbs glared at her pseudo-daughter for rousing Jaymee from her sleep but said nothing otherwise.

"Unca Tim?" she rubbed mirror jade eyes as she looked at the man she once called _Daddy _who was wearing strange clothes. "Aunt Zee?"

"Aunt Zee is sleeping koala." Tim knelt down in front of his boss, ignoring Abby for the moment. "She got tired giving birth to your baby cousin."

"Baby?"

"Yes Jaymee. Aunt Zee and I have a baby now."

"Weally?"

"You can see her later, okay?"

"Otay." she nodded then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Wub oo Unca Tim. Wub Aunt Zee and baby too."

"Love you too koala." he kissed her forehead in turn.

"Mr. McGee, your wife and child are ready to be moved now."

"Go Tim. We'll come back once you've all rested." Gibbs nodded his head towards the nurse who was waiting patiently for their youngest team member.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"We would not have missed this." Tony assured his friend. McGee left with the nurse and the team just watched as their youngest member became a family man.

"Papa?" Gibbs looked down at the little one in his arms.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungwy." he chuckled deeply at the pout she sported.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." he looked at his lover, who still had her head leaning on his shoulder and kissed Alexandria's forehead. "Let's go Love?" It took her a few more moments to respond but when she did it was with a bright smile on her face.

"'kay."

"You coming Duck?"

"We'd love to join you Jethro."

"Tony?"

"Sure boss." the team left together, all of them resolving to return once they had all cleaned up to meet the newest member of their family.

* * *

**Only the epilogue next. Anyone want some Tiva smut? **

**Read and review if you please. **

**aly0;)**


	16. Epilogue

**Final chapter guys! Thanks to all those who stuck with me through this story. Love you all. **

* * *

"I'm so glad we let Lexi have the kids," Tim murmured against his wife's ear. "I love them both but Caleb is a really fussy baby." he groaned softly at the reminder of his six-month old son who still didn't understand the concept of sleeping through the night. Unlike his three year old sister Natalia who had been a quiet baby, he screamed as loud as he could when he was ignored and ate almost half of his weight everyday. Of course that meant they had to change him twice as much - personally Tim thought they would have to go through both their savings including the sales from his books before both kids even went to college, and that was just for diapers and milk.

"You are thinking too much Tim." Ziva pushed him into the shower wall, letting the water cascade onto her own body as her dark locks became a curtain above her head. "I had thought that we let Gibbs and Lexi babysit so that we can have some time to ourselves but it would seem as if you are still thinking about the children." she smirked as she dropped onto her knees right in front of him. Bright jade eyes glazed over with lust as his breathing became erratic. It had been a while since they'd had time to fully enjoy each other and just seeing his wife on her knees with her hands on his thighs had Tim nearly losing control.

"Zee," he groaned out her name as she swallowed him without preamble. She bobbed her head and hollowed her cheeks, teasing the head of his cock with her tongue at every pass. She knew what it took to bring him over the edge and she was taking advantage of that knowledge. Tim hissed in pleasure as she suddenly took him to the root and swallowed three successive times, almost bringing him to completion. "Come here." he pulled her off of him and tugged her to stand in front of him. "I love you Ziva." he whispered before pulling her towards him in a bruising kiss as he flipped them around so that she was the one with her back to the wall.

"Tim," Ziva moaned when her husband grabbed her ass and ground his cock into her heated core.

"God, I need you," she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her up. Their lips meeting in a frenzy of kisses as she sank down onto her husband's length. They lost themselves in each other for the next few hours, reveling in the fact that they had no children to take care of. Tim had never been more grateful of having such a generous sister in Alexandria. She was always willing to help them and right now, he was more than happy to accept that help.

XoxoxoX

"You have such a way with children," Alexandria commented as her husband of two years tucked the sleeping six-month old into the cot they had set up in their bedroom. Jaymee and Natalia were already asleep in the five-year old's room and the couple had been left to deal with Caleb who had not made any unnecessary fuss once he'd been changed and fed. "Tim is constantly complaining that they can't get Caleb to sleep through the night and even then it takes them hours just to get him into his cot." Gibbs just smirked at his wife in response to her assessment. "How do you do it?"

"I've had the practice." he walked over to take his place beside her on their bed, lying on his side so that he was facing Alexandria.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked as he pulled her closer to him until they were pressed chest to chest.

"Don't have to come in tomorrow," he murmured against her lips. "Leon's given us the weekend off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bishop has leave this weekend and with Tim still on paternity leave Tony and I would've been grounded anyway." Bishop was Ziva's official replacement on the team. She had decided not to go back to work once Natalia had been born shocking all of her friends and their whole team. Abby had tried to get her to come back but the Israeli had been adamant that she wanted to take care of her daughter herself and so the director had no choice but to accept her resignation. Alexandria had stayed on until the team had found a proper replacement but she had kept with the deadline she gave her brother. Gibbs had then been forced to pick someone from the many agents offered to him by Vance. It took them three failed agents one of whom had been too frightened of Gibbs to work properly, another had been even more arrogant than Tony but did not have the skills that Team Gibbs required in its members while the last one simply quit without any explanations before they finally found Bishop just a month shy of Alexandria's dead line.

"Leroy?"

"Yes?" he answered verbally knowing how much Alexandria disliked hearing him grunt in response to her calls.

"What do you think of having more children?" she asked making the older man raise an eyebrow. They had been married for two years, just a year after Tim and Ziva had tied the knot and in all that time the subject of having more children had not come up. They had both been busy with their jobs and taking care of Jaymee that they simply hadn't been able to speak seriously about it until now.

"Do you want to have more children?"

"I always wanted to have a son." she murmured but yawned in the middle of her response. Gibbs wondered to himself what had pushed her to bring up this topic right at this moment and poised to ask her but she was already sleeping. That had been happening a lot lately, she was easily tired and sometimes she didn't even want to get up in the morning. It was a far cry from her usual upbeat and cheerful mood and icy blue eyes widened at the possible implications of it. He had been an investigator for years, he should have seen the signs but he still couldn't be sure. Was that why she was talking to him about having children? Could Alexandria possibly be pregnant? He pulled his wife closer and kissed her forehead with a soft smile on his face. He would have to observe her for a while before he could actually determine whether his suspicions were correct but either way he was happy with her. If she weren't pregnant yet, it would only be a matter of time before she would be.

XoxoxoX

When Tim awoke he was alone in bed but he could smell the food that his wife was cooking. He was willing to bet that he would soon find his wife dancing around in their kitchen, or at least she would be swaying to her music, with her laptop on the table as she edited the manuscript for her latest cook book. After Natalia was born, Ziva had needed something to do once she resigned from NCIS. It was Tony who suggested that she write a book, although it had been a jab at Tim's own career in writing, Ziva had actually made it real by writing her own cook book. Despite the book not being a best seller, she had found something to occupy her time and earn some money while she took care of the house and their daughter.

"Good morning Ziva," he greeted the woman who had been dancing around in their kitchen. The whole weekend was supposed to be a break for them, some alone time away from the kids. They should've been resting but it would seem as if Ziva had other plans if the way she was dressed was anything to go by. She turned around and flashed her husband a saucy smile as his eyes roamed over the teasing line of bare skin in between the open folds of Tim's shirt. There was nothing underneath to hide anything from him and it was all he could do not to groan at the enticing sight.

"Good morning Tim." her saunter was decidedly sexy as her husband lost all coordination and dropped onto a chair. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked as she teasingly tossed her hair back, the shirt she was wearing flipping open with her movement giving him a peek at her hardened nipples.

"What's on the menu?" his voice dropped a few octaves as he stared at her approach unable to do anything but watch while she trailed her own hand between the valley of her breasts to play in her belly button.

"We had french toast yesterday but there might still be some eggs and bacon in the fridge, if you're hungry for that."

"I don't think I'm in the mood for bacon and eggs." Ziva had finally reached him, wasting no time at all to straddle his lap.

"Then what would you like to have?"

"I. Want. You." she rocked on his lap, grinding her bare core against his clothed cock.

"_Hard and fast. On this table. Right now." _she whispered in his ear.

"Oh God, Zee." Tim moaned as he grabbed her by the hips and placed her on the table. His boxers were around his ankles in no time and he was thrusting into her wet heat at a frantic pace.

"_Tim!" _he swallowed her moan with his lips as he continued his thrusts, his hands intertwining with hers just by her head as her ankles locked around his ass.

"I love you Zee." he groaned as he came, hips pistoning in and out of her still as her walls clenched around him.

"Love you too Tim." she smiled tiredly at him, not at all surprised with the quick end to their lovemaking. They'd been at it all night, making up for all the time lost during her last pregnancy and Ziva had jumped at the chance to be alone when Alexandria offered to babysit. She would have to thank Alexandria somehow.

XoxoxoX

The house was quiet as he walked inside and locked the door, a habit he'd picked up once again when Alexandria and Jaymee had first moved in. The five year old would've been sent to bed hours ago but his wife should still be up reading in their bedroom. Gibbs peeked into his daughter's room and chuckled to himself at the sight of the little girl tangled up in her bed sheets with one of her legs hanging off of her bed. He tucked her in properly before moving on to his own bedroom where his wife would be waiting for him. Gibbs pushed the door open to find that Alexandria had fallen asleep with the lampshade on. The golden light swathed her resting body, her forgotten book rising and falling on her chest along with her breathing. He went directly to the bathroom to wash before going to bed, taking the book from his sleeping wife's chest and placing it on the bedside table. He reached over and turned off the light then pulled Alexandria to lie on his chest. She immediately snuggled into him and he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome home Daddy." she whispered as she took one of his hands to place it on her stomach. Gibbs kissed her on the forehead as he rubbed soothing circles on the place where his child was growing. His suspicions had been correct, Alexandria _was _pregnant and she had just confirmed it. He would never be able to let go of Kelly but he knew he shouldn't. This baby wouldn't be a replacement, just as Jaymee had not been. Rather, their baby would just be another person to love and guide as he watched them grow. He tightened his hold on his wife and kissed dark locks before he settled in to sleep. Never had he been more thankful for a case than now, if it hadn't been for Project Cerberus he would never have met his wife.

* * *

**AN: So, for the last time in this story. Read and Review. **

**Ja ne!**

**aLy0:)**


End file.
